Remember Me
by Nickynoo
Summary: Bella and Edward are enjoying life until Bella is in a horrible accident. She doesn't remember Edward or any part of her life in Forks. Can the people from her past help her remember or is it too late? Formerly known as Bella Gets Amnesia. Complete.
1. Before

Forgotten

EPOV

We were on our way to Port Angeles, and with my driving we would be there in around five minutes. Bella was staring out the window, (she could do that now without becoming sick) I stared at her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous rose coloured cheeks and long brown hair. She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes filled with longing; she searched with her hand until she found mine. "Edward, where are you taking me anyway?" I loved the way she said my name, it made me feel... happy? "I told you, we're going to Port Angeles to see a movie." She laughed her magical laugh as she remembered that I had already told her. I do not know how I lived without her for so long.

We pulled up at the movie complex and I rushed to Bella's door before she was even out of her seatbelt. I helped her out and put my arm around her waist, she blushed as I did this, was she ever going to get used to it? I chuckled lightly to myself and looked down at her again, she was staring at me with confusion, "what are you laughing at?"  
"You," she blushed an even deeper shade of pink when I said this,  
"Uhhh, why?"  
" Because you always blush when I touch you."  
" Oh, okay" I bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I chucked again as she blushed even more.

We went to see a movie about a horde of killer vampires in Alaska, it was quiet funny actually, and they did not look a thing like real vampires.  
"They were had to be the ugliest vampires I have ever seen!"  
" Yes, I agree" I stared at her while we walked back to my Volvo. Bella stumbled over the uneven pavement, but my quick reflexes caught her around the waist before she hit the pavement. She blushed tomato red and mumbled thanks. I still had her in my arms and was staring deeply into her brown eyes, she looked back at my and I planted a light kiss on her tender lips. "Breath Bella," she gave me a stunned look and pouted her lips.  
"What did you do that for? Not that I object or anything but you could have given me some warning!" I opened the car door for her and walked slowly around to the driver's seat. Bella was giggling to herself and I asked her what was so funny, "it's just funny to see you move so slowly" I laughed at this myself and took her face in my hands, I had gained a heap of self-control after what happened in Italy. She looked at me willingly and I kissed her again but this time with more strength, I wanted to keep kissing her pink lips, but if I didn't stop myself soon I knew I wouldn't be able to. With a sigh I let her go and started driving back to Forks, I would not want her to be home too late or else Charlie would be sending out a search party for me (yes he would probably accuse me of stealing her of sleep or something).

I walked her to her door and kissed her lightly, "I will see you soon, very soon" I put a smug look on my face and Bella rushed inside to do her human things while I took my car back home. I climbed in her window and she was lying on her bed in a very revealing nightdress. "Hi," was all I could manage, she looked so darn sexy lying there. I raced over to her bed and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

BPOV

"Hi" was all he said. Speechless was the reaction I wanted. He raced over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded like he never has before, he responded like a normal 17-year-old guy would, enthusiastically. We made out for the first time, it was great, and Edward was really enjoying himself. He moved his hands down my leg and back up again stopping when he reached my butt. I was moving my hands greedily over his tone chest, (by this stage, he had his shirt unbuttoned, something he never did). He froze and so did I, he leapt up and ran to the closet and I quickly wriggled under my bed sheets, why did Charlie have to check on me now?

Charlie opened my door to see if I was sleeping or not, he moved over to my bed and "woke me." "Mmm" I mumbled.  
"Bells, sorry to wake you but your mother is on the line and she says she desperately needs to speak to you" I sat bolt upright and took the phone off Charlie, worried that something had happened to her or Phil. I glanced at the clock when I grabbed the phone off Charlie, 11:00pm.  
"Mum! Is everything alright, why are you calling me at 11 o'clock at night?"  
" Everything is fine honey," I knew something was up though, one because my mother never calls this late and two because she said, "everything is fine honey" with a strained voice.  
"Please tell me, I know when something is wrong mum!"  
" It's just... I think it would be best if you came home to Jacksonville for a while," why would Renee want me to come home now?  
"Why,"  
"Well... ummm... Phil and I are ... ummm ... I'm pregnant sweetie!" oh my god! Pregnant! I am going to have a sibling, I'm ... I think I'm going to pass out.  
"WHAT! Oh, mum! That's great, I can not believe it!" I was very shocked, I didn't even register that Edward had emerged from the closet and was sitting beside me.  
"I knew you would not be upset or mad at me, I am so happy! I love you Bella!"  
"I love you too mum, now I have to go because I am really tired and need to sleep okay?"  
" Sure thing honey. I'll send the plane tickets tomorrow, and I will see you soon baby girl"  
"Wa-"but she had already hung up. I was going back to Jacksonville. I would be away from Edward. I could not. I would have to call Renee back tomorrow morning.

"Uhhh, Bella? Are you okay?" I had totally forgotten Edward was sitting right next to me with his arms around my waist. "Yes. I am okay. I am going to be a big sister Edward! Isn't that great?"  
" Really? Love that is great! I love you." I fell asleep as soon as I put my head back down on Edward's chest.


	2. One Year Later

One year later.

BPOV

I woke to an unusual sound, rain. Renee knocked twice on my door and walked in with a pile of clothes for me. "Morning" I mumbled sliding out of bed.  
"Good-morning honey. How did you sleep?" The truth was I had slept horribly, I kept dreaming about vampires, werewolves , car wreaks, a tanned boy with black hair and a family of beautiful people, the most beautiful being the one with bronze coloured hair and butterscotch eyes. I had no idea how I could dream up such weird, scary and god like things in one night.  
"I slept well mum, how about you?"  
" Not so good. I kept tossing and turning, and Sammy woke me up about five times last night."  
" Well that's bad then, maybe you should get Phil to take Sammy to work today and let you rest?" I knew mum would say that Phil was too busy to take Sammy so I changed for school and made myself eat something before leaving.

I walked into school a little early but that didn't bother me since I could see Dylan sitting under one of the oak trees. He waved when he saw me and I walked over to him, tripping on my way. Dylan chuckled and came over to help me up, he kissed me hello once I was steady on my feet. I blushed at my clumsiness and his kiss. "So, babe, what do you want to do until the bell goes?" I knew what he wanted to do but I wasn't really in the mood for making-out in his SUV. "I have no idea, I think I have some algebra to do, I better check." He seemed disappointed but he got over it and started playing with my hair while I did my math.

Bringggggggggg.

Time for another fabulous day at school, I should lay off the sarcasm; I'd been using it too much lately. I was thank-full that I was in my senior year, only six months left until I can leave this place. By the end of the day, I felt even worse than when I woke up, mainly because everybody was talking about some new boy (who's name I couldn't remember). Apparently, he was really something. I didn't really care though, I just blocked out anything and everything. I tripped over my own foot as I was walking along the hallway, I braced for impact, but then I realised that there was somebody holding me around the waist. "Thanks..." I muttered and put myself back into a balanced stance, I looked up to see who had grabbed me. It was Aiden, a tall, red headed boy who sat next to me in biology. "Hey it's no problem!" He was nice, and in the right place at the right time.  
"I'm really glad you caught me, I wouldn't have wanted to fall on the floor, not that it doesn't happen often." He laughed as I said this and I laughed along with him. "Sorry, but I have to go, I want to let my mum have a rest, she's been working hard lately, with the baby and all."  
" That's okay; I'll see you in biology tomorrow. Bye" I walked off to my old car and drove home.

EPOV

"_The weather today is looking mighty fine for this well awaited game, I think we all hope it holds out..." _ I was not paying attention to the mindless chatter of the television, I was thinking about Bella and nothing else. How could I have let this happen? It was all my fault, I was the one who left her alone for the week to go hunting, I was the one who didn't pay close enough attention the my 

surroundings. "Uhhhnnn" I felt like an idiot. I had everything a man-or vampire-could ever want. The wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, soon to be wife, a caring family, and no vampire urge to kill my one and only love. Why did I let this happen? I closed my eyes pointlessly and got the image I did not want, the image of Bella, my Bella, in the hospital. Dying. I remembered hunting with my family, and then Alice got the look in her eye that she was getting a vision, I waited patiently, while the look on her face changed to shock and scare. I almost collapsed when I read her thoughts... _"Bella! Hospital! Dying! Coma! We have to save her!"_ I clearly remember turning on the spot and running as fast as I could to Forks hospital, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett following closely behind me. Rosalie was still hunting.

I could not take it anymore. I yelled. My whole family came rushing to my bedroom to see what I had yelled about. "Edward is everything alright?" Esme's concerned voice came through the door. I was lucky to have her; she was so caring towards me. "NO!" I yelled, "EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT." I should not take my anger out on her, she did nothing wrong. "I'm sorry Esme; I should not be taking my frustration out on you." She gave me a hug and patted me on the back.  
"That's okay Edward, if you have something to be upset about feel free to yell okay?" I was so glad she understood.  
"Edward?" Carlisle's voice questioned,  
"Yes Carlisle?"  
" Why don't you come downstairs and tell me why everything is not alright" I nodded in agreement and ran downstairs to the living room, where my whole family were waiting. Alice had had a vision of me doing what I was planning on and raced over to give me a huge hug. "It will be fine Edward. Trust me" I did trust her.

"So, Edward, what exactly were you yelling your head off about? And what are you planning on doing dear brother?" Emmett was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room, with Rosalie on his lap.  
" Well, lately I've been thinking about things, and I want to go find her."  
" Find her? How do you expect to find her? No offences Edward but you are bad at tracking. Remember last time you tried? You ended up in Brazil!"  
"I know. Last time I didn't really want to find the person I was looking for. This time I want it, you do not know how much. I can't sit around here for the rest of my life wondering what might have happened if I had tried, if I had succeeded, what would have been." I just wanted to leave and start trying to find her.  
"She isn't worth it Edward, she's just some mindless human" I jumped up and ran myself at Rosalie, how could she have said that? Emmett blocked my way though.  
" Look, Edward we all know how much you love her, even Rose, that was a really mean thing to say by the way Rose, but it is not worth getting in a fight about!"  
" I am coming with you Edward. I love Bella just as much as you do and I do not want to see you suffer for the rest of your life okay. Pack you bags, let's get going right away!"  
" Well if Alice is going, so am I. I don't want to stay her by myself for who knows how long"  
"Fine then, get your things we will be leaving in half and hour."

Finally, I had hope.


	3. The Doorbell

BPOV

Renee was grateful when I got home because then she could rest without worrying about Sammy. Today at school had been really boring and pointless, I was glad to be home, away from all the people. Sammy was tired so I let him sleep; I turned on the TV and started watching a movie about killer vampires or something. I remembered it well yet I couldn't remember why, I had never seen it before I would have remembered if I had. It didn't matter though I really didn't care much; I was too absorbed in my dream about the god like man with bronze hair.

Ding dong.

I jumped; I wasn't really prepared for the doorbell. I walked to the door and opened it slightly. It was somebody I had never met before. Somebody I knew I didn't know. Somebody from my dreams. He had tanned skin and he was really tall, his hair was medium length and black. He had a really kind face, one that was familiar; although I was sure, I had never met him before.  
"Hi. Do I know you?" Why did I say that he is going to think I'm some weirdo.  
" Yeah, you do know me. I am Jacob. Jacob Black." Jacob Black. That name rang a bell.  
" Sorry to be rude or anything but...how do I know you? I have a strange feeling I do, but I don't remember you." He had a concentrated look on his face and it took him a few moments to answer.  
" Do you mind if I come inside I think we should talk with you sitting down." Why did he want me sitting down? I let him in and showed him to the kitchen table. "Would you like a glass of water?" I asked in my politest voice.  
" Sure."

I pored both of us a glass of water and sat down across the table from him. "Okay. Explain."  
" Well, see, I live in La Push. It is near Forks, where your dad lives. I have known you since I was born, and we were best friends, until _he _came back. I was and maybe still am in love with you, but you only loved or love _him. _Then there was the accident and... Well you know the rest... Or don't you?" I stared at him utterly confused. He was in love with me. He knew Charlie. He was my best friend. Whom did he mean by "him"?  
"Uhhhnnn," I couldn't form proper words, "What accident?" Now I was really confused.  
" Oh so you don't know. You were in a car accident. A bad one. You were in a coma for three days, when you woke up you didn't remember a thing, you screamed at the people around you, you were petrified." I almost fell out of my seat I was so shocked.  
"WHAT!" I practically yelled at him just as Renee was walking in the door  
"Why are you yelling honey, who's your friend?" Renee must have had a good sleep

"Mum, just the person I wanted to talk to. This is Jacob Black. He lives in La Push near Forks, he knows dad, and myself, he was just telling me an interesting story about me. Apparently, I was in a car accident and I didn't remember anybody or anything. I still don't and I'm starting to wonder if he is telling the truth. Maybe you could tell me mum?" Renee actually looked frightened,  
"I guess I should have told you, it's nice to meet you Jacob, Bella used to tell me about you. Do you mind heading back to ummm, where are you staying?"

"Oh, my dad and I drove up because I wanted to see Bella, were staying at some hotel, and yeah..."  
"Jake can we talk again? How about I meet you in Striders Park tomorrow at say... three?"  
" Sure Bells I'll see ya then. Bye Renee, Bella." He left and Renee sat down looking upset.

"Okay. So tell me. Why was I in Forks? Whom don't I remember? How long has it been since the accident? And why did you not tell me?" I gasped a breath and looked at my mother.

"Well, you moved to Forks to live with your father because you wanted me to be happy and go with Phil. It has been a year and I didn't tell you because I thought you would be upset at me." My mother was looking at her hands that were folded on the table. "Mum. Why would I be upset at you? You didn't answer my other questions, who don't I remember?" I questioned her while pulling her face up to look at mine. "Well I don't know who you don't remember. You had plenty of friends down in Forks so I guess all of them." I had friends. In Forks? That was strange.

"Surely you must remember some of them?" I wanted to know. If they had been my friend's maybe, I could get in contact with them. "There was Mike I think, ummm lets see Angela, Jessica...who was the one who almost ran you over ummm...Tyler that's right...and _the Cullen's_." She said the last one quietly. So quietly that I didn't catch it. "Did you just say the one that almost RAN ME OVER! Who was the last one you mentioned I didn't hear you?" Renee chuckled at me being shocked by the fact that someone almost killed me. "Yes Tyler. It was snowing and he hit the ice wrong and almost crushed you, lucky Edward pulled you out of the way in time, "she sighed, "And I said the Cullen's. There was Edward and I can't remember the rest of there names." So, some guy named Edward saved me. That was lucky. "Do you have any pictures of my friends? I might remember them if I see pictures."

"No, I don't have any pictures honey. I could get Charlie to send them up though; you took plenty with the camera I got you." It didn't really matter, I had homework to do anyway.  
"That's would be great if you could get dad to send them up. I have homework to do so..."  
"Okay honey." She kissed me lightly on the head as I walked upstairs to go do my biology homework.

I drove into the school parking lot the next morning and parked next to Dylan's SUV. There was silver Volvo in the parking lot as well but I'd never seen it before. Maybe someone got a new car. I got out of my truck and started walking down the path to my favourite table. Someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me in the air. I started screaming at them to put me down but they started spinning me around. He laughed. I was angry I hated it when people did that. "DYLAN ROGERS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"You don't have to scream at me and can you stop kicking me please babe?" I laughed yet he still didn't put me down. "Put me down please. I don't like it when you do this. It's annoying." He laughed and put me down. When I was on my feet he spun me around to face him, he kissed me eagerly and then apologized for annoying me. "So babe you wanna go make out in my truck? Or do you have to do homework again?"  
" No I don't have homework to do."  
" Well then let's go" he kissed me again and started tickling my sides. I laughed and ran onto the grass to escape him. "Just for doing that, I'm not going to do what _you_ want!" He sighed and put on a puppy face. "Please? You know _you _want to," I punched him on the arm to tell him I was still annoyed at him.

I walked off towards my table and fell. I landed on the ground with an 'ungh' I rolled over and Dylan sat down next to me laughing. I glared at him and he kissed me again. "I am so angry with you!" I got up and stormed off to my table only to notice in my peripheral vision that there were people there. So I turned and headed to my locker. Dylan followed.

"If you weren't so cute then I would have given up by now!" Dylan exclaimed as I took my books out of my locker. "Well then keep on trying because you ain't gonna get me to do what _you _want." I said back to him with a polite tone that he really didn't like. "Humph" he sighed.

Dylan walked me to English and kissed me on the cheek before walking off to his class. I walked into class and took my seat next Stacey. "Hey, I saw you with Dylan this morning. You two really need to get a room."

"Oh, that's embarrassing!" I sighed and turned toward the front of the class. I really wanted the day to be over so I could go meet Jacob. I wanted to find out as much as I could about my past in Forks.

The bell rang and I walked to biology. As per usual, it was boring. Somewhere in my subconscious, I knew I had learnt this before. I could recall for sure though.

Spanish.

Calculus.

Then it was time to go meet Jacob! Finally, I had been looking forward to this all day. "Hey babe!"  
"Hi, Dylan."  
"So since, we didn't get to make out yesterday or this morning can we go make out in my truck now?"  


"Actually Dylan I have plans to meet someone. Sorry. Maybe later okay?"  
"WHAT! Plans with who? It better not be a guy! Is it?"  
"Yeah it is, but don't worry we are only friends!"  
"Only friends. Sure. For all I know you're off making him while my back is turned!"  
"Oh so this is a matter of trust is it? Jacob and I are only friends, we have been friends since he was born and even if he is in love with me, I don't love him like that. Only like a brother. At least I think."  
"I cant trust you Bella. It's over. Finished. Your now officially out of my life."  
"WHAT! You're breaking up with me because I'm going to meet a family friend! You really are a jerk Dylan and I cannot believe that you don't trust me!" I walked away after that. I didn't want to hear anymore. He is such a jerk.

I got in my truck and drove to the park. I sat in the car for about 15 minutes trying to calm down enough to get the guts to go meet Jacob.

As I walked into the park I realised I hadn't set a place to meet. So I just wandered around until I saw his big form sitting on one of the many benches. He saw me and stood up, I waved, and he waved back eagerly. "Hey Bella! What took you so long?" He didn't sound angry, for that I was grateful.  
"Hi Jacob. Sorry I am late; I had an argument with Dylan. He broke it off with me because he thinks that I'm gonna cheat on him! It's ridiculous!" I on the other hand was sounding really angry. Before he even said anything he pulled me into a tight embrace. I couldn't breath. "Oh Bella its going to be okay. Any guy who breaks up with you is a total moron. You are the most perfect, beautiful, smart, and funny girl I know." I was flattered at his sincerity. Yet I still couldn't breath.  
"Uhhh... Jake that's...really nice... and all...but I sort of... can't breath!" He laughed and put me down. "Sorry Bella."

We talked for I think about two hours. Until I realised how late it was. "Oh Jake I have got to go. I didn't realise it's so late. I will talk to you later okay. Oh can I have your number?"  
"Sure." He took my phone and put his number in. Then I walked back to my truck and drove home.


	4. Edwards thoughts

**(A/N I am sorry if I disappointed anyone by making Edward wait a whole year!! I am going to set this straight: okay so umm Edward has waited so long because he doesn't know where Bella is. And he still thinks she would be better off without him. She was meant to be in Jacksonville but then moved. Edward thinks she is still away from there but she isn't! He will find her...or will he...dundundaaaaaaa (I'm a sped I know!) But he will)**

EPOV

We had been searching for Bella for two weeks now. I was angry. Alice and Jasper have been a great help, but it would be much quicker for me by myself. Alice hadn't seen anything at all and it was really bugging me. I couldn't find her in anyone's thoughts that I had scanned through in all the places we'd been. "Edward!" Alice yelled at me from the other room. I tried to read her mind but she wasn't letting me. "WHAT!" I screamed at her when I reached her.

"I-I-I- I think I found her." If my heart could still beat, it would have been beating out of my chest.  
"WHERE!" I screamed again  
"You won't believe it! She's in Jacksonville! The one place we thought she wasn't." She was talking out loud for the sake of Jasper. I wanted to move now. I knew that was impossible though. We were all the way over the other side of the country in California. It would take to long to run, or drive. "Plane it is then!" I said to Alice and Jasper who were talking about our next face of action.  
"Oh. We were just discussing that actually. But Edward, we can't just bust into her house or school and take her back. Or tell her that she's in love with you and that were vampires, and what not"  
"Oh. I sort of forgot about those little details." Damn it. Now it would take even longer.

"Maybe we could go to her school, and she could get to know you. Then when you think she is ready, tell her about her past. Us. You."  
"That will take to long Alice. But I guess it is the only way it can work."  
"Yeah or we could just bust in a kidnap her. Tell her everything and wait for the scream," Jasper laughed "there might be some severe consequences though." We all laughed.

Alice got on the phone to the airport and booked us tickets for the next day. I guess I could wait a little longer. I felt calm. Damn Jasper. However, I could only think that later on.

The night was endless. It seemed to take even longer than normal. Finally, I saw the sunrise from the hotel room. We only stayed in hotels because it was more comfortable. I really didn't care though.

As the sun came up, I couldn't wait to get to the plane. I wanted to be in the dark. I hated having to wear long clothes that weren't suited for California and I didn't like coving my face and hair and eyes, it bugged me. Going to school in Jacksonville would be tough.

Nine o'clock couldn't come fast enough for me. I was glad when they called time to board the plane.

When we arrived in Jacksonville, we bought an apartment and started to organise all our school papers. It was difficult to just sit there, do nothing when we were so close. I had to wait a whole weekend for Monday. I could not co crazy in a weekend. Maybe I could find out where she lives. That might seem a little stalker like if anyone found out.

I had to get out of the apartment. So I went for a walk, one to see if I could accidently wander across her scent, and to also look around and get my bearings here. Jacksonville was nice. And because it was late and winter it was dark. No cover up clothes. Awesome.

I was hopefully expecting to cross Bella's scent. No anyone else I knew. Why the hell, was _Jacob Black _here! He was going to pay. I could not believe it.

I followed it until I came across a hotel. Okay. Good. He is not here for long. What if he had gotten to Bella before me? What if he had told her everything, but not everything? Things like me being the bad person (not in the technical sense) or... the possibilities were endless.

I knew that if he knew I was here he would tell Bella if he already hadn't. I ran back home, not caring if anyone saw a person looking blur rush past. I had to tell Alice and Jasper. "You won't guess whose scent I came across on my little walk."  
" Is it a werewolf? I saw something but there was nothing there so..."  
"Good guess Alice. Jacob Black. I have no idea if he got to Bella or... I just...I'm stressed." A calming sensation came over me again"  
"Jasper, thank-you." I would just stay home for the weekend and wait.  
"Ohh, its going to be cloudy all week, yay!"

**A/N I know this is a short chapter but the next one need to be by itself, and you needed to know Edwards perspective. Please R and R!**


	5. Welcome to school!

**(A/N just to let you know, Bella's thoughts were right with the "someone must have got a new car" I wasn't going to bring Edward back just then ha-ha. However, don't worry he is back now, and they will meet, but first what did Jacob tell Bella? Oh and ummm, I've added stuff in that is later on in Eclipse but this story is only meant to be half way through Eclipse.)**

BPOV

The week had passed relatively quickly. Now it was the weekend, and because Dylan dumped me, I had nothing to do. I had studied as much as I could, done all my house work and all my homework. I would have gone to see Jacob but I was too overwhelmed by what he had told me about my life.

_Flashback_

"_So what can you tell me about me? Just start from the beginning." I was nervous and I didn't know why. I was just finding out about my past, it couldn't be that bad.  
"I will tell you, but you have to understand that there are some details I cannot tell you. And also some facts that I don't really know all that well" why couldn't he tell me details? I wanted that one thing!  
"Okay that's fine Jake. Okay go!"  
"Well you moved to Forks to make your mum happy. You went to school and made some friends. Then you met the Cullen's and well... ummm... you almost got hit by Tyler's van but that blo- Edward, pulled you out of the way. Then you guys became friends and started dating I think and then you came to first beach with a bunch of people and I met you," He sighed and continued, "I told you our local stories about...stuff... then I didn't see you for ages, all of a sudden you were in Phoenix because he did something to you, I don't know what. What everyone thinks is that while you were there you fell down two flights of stairs and out of a window. Some of us know better," he sucked in a breath and I stayed silent waiting for him to continue._

"_After that I don't really know what happened but he left you and you got lost in the woods and then you came back to me. We fixed up some motorbikes and I taught you how to ride em'. You fell off once really bad but that didn't stop you. You tried to cliff dive but that wasn't successful and you almost drowned. One of them came back and then BAM you took off somewhere and came back with _him _it was strange"_

"_Oh, so Edward came back, did I forgive him for leaving me" I hope I did  
"uhhh...no, you didn't, after that you hated his guts." Jacob had a look on his face that I didn't know  
"wow! You still have it! I didn't think you would!" Jacob said this while picking up my arm and looking at my bracelet. It had a wolfish looking thing and a diamond stone thing on it. "Yeah. I don't know how long I've had it though" Jacob laughed_

"_I made it for you, for your birthday"  
"Really. That is so cool Jake. What is it though I think it looks like a werewolf, but it's a bit strange for you to carve something like a werewolf. Jake had a happy sort of sad look on his face "Bella, your right it is a werewolf and umm...so am I! I shouldn't have said that." He looked like he thought I was going to run. I wouldn't. That was pretty cool.  
"You're a werewolf! Tell me about it!" So he explained about it and I was so enthralled in it. Then he said the word bloodsucker. I didn't have any idea what that was supposed to mean. I gave him _

_an odd look. "Oh! I was just ummm..." He didn't know how to finish or what he wanted to say.  
"Bloodsucker is that like vampires or something because you know blood and sucking seems like vampires" wait vampires. Could they be real too? If werewolves were real then maybe vampires were too. "Jake," I paused, he seemed to know what I was going to ask, "are there vampires too?"  
"Yes. You know them too" I must have looked shock at this because he pulled me into a hug again. This one being softer than the last.  
"I know them?"  
"Yeah, the Cullen's are vampires all of them, the doctor as well. I hated you being around them I think Edward only got close to you so he could drain your blood."  
"WHAT! Edward wanted to kill me! That is insane. God I am so glad I live here now!"_

_End of flashback_

Saturday

Sunday

Monday finally. I could go back to school. Well I didn't really want to but it is something to do. I drove to school. It was cloudy. I didn't like clouds, they always meant rain. I hate rain. Damn, I thought as I drove into the parking lot, Dylan's SUV was there, and I really didn't want to talk to him. Maybe I could avoid him. I stepped out of my truck and head towards the school, I didn't want to risk being outside if it started raining. I didn't make it. Dylan caught my wrist. "Hey babe, how's it going?"  
"Dylan what the hell! I am not your 'babe' you dumped me remember! Now leave me alone!" he still had my wrist whilst I was trying to pull away. "No. You are still my girl because I take you back!"  
"Well I don't want you back! You are an asshole Dylan and I never want to talk to you again! LET ME GO!" He gripped my arm tighter and I struggled more. I wasn't paying attention to Dylan, I was looking at the ground when his arm let go. I fell. However, I didn't feel the impact. I did feel a pair of musclier arms around waist. "DYLAN! JUST BECAUSE I FALL DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO CATCH ME!" I yelled at him and struggled to stand up. I turned to face him but he was on the ground. Standing next to me was the person who caught me. He looked really angry but happy. He was beautiful...he was _Edward!_ "Hey, my name is Edward. Sorry to interrupt your little argument but I believe you said for him to leave you alone and he didn't so I well butted in."

"You...I...have to go..." I ran off towards my first class and I luckily I didn't fall.

I walked into my English class and sat down. The members of the class walked in slowly and then the teacher, with _him_. I fell out of my seat. The whole class laughed. I got up and blushed, then sat back down, looking anywhere but the front.

"Mr Cullen. You can take a seat up the back near the lady who just fell on the floor." I blushed even darker and heard someone chuckle. It was Edward. It was music to my ears. "Hello, why did you run off before?" I ignored him and payed attention to the teacher, who was writing on the board. He just continued to stare at me. "Do you mind not staring at me, it's a little freaky!" I whispered to him. "Oh, sorry." He turned his head but I was sure he was looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

"OUCH!" The teacher had screamed from the front of the room. I looked up and saw a red streak of blood on the board and her hand. I passed out. I awoke I think about ten seconds later to hear Edward saying, "She has always had a weak stomach to blood. I will take her to the sick bay." Then I felt his arms around me pulling me up into his chest. I opened my eyes and started yelling "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! IM NOT SICK AND I CAN WALK FOR MYSELF LET GO OF ME!" I think I was a little over the top, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to drain all my blood. I wanted to live. "Bella. You are ill, you need to be taken to the sick bay."  
"NO! I DONT CARE IF IM SICK I WANT YOU TO PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND! I DONT WANT TO DIE!" I cupped my hand over my mouth as I said the last part. The look on his face was shock. "Die. Bella I am not going to kill you."

"I know your secret _Cullen_ and I don't want to know you anymore. Or be anywhere near you."  
" Who told you? Or did you remember by yourself" he said while placing me on the ground carefully.  
"Jacob told me. I believe you know him? He told me all about you and your family!"  
"Ahhh, but was Jacob telling the truth. Bella I would never hurt you intentionally. Did he tell you about him and his friends?"  
"Yes he did as a matter of fact!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS ODD TALK AND BICKERING OF KILLING!" Ms. Callery yelled from the front of the class while she wrapped her hand in a cloth. How did she cut her hand? I looked at Edward while I grabbed my books and bag, he was so composed. It scared me.

We, well me tried to walk in silence, Edward wouldn't have that. "Bella, why do you think I would kill you? I love you, love and would never, ever hurt you. Why can you not believe that?" he mumbled something else under his breath but I didn't hear it.

We walked into the office and told the desk lady why we were here.

"Let me get this straight. Ms. Callery cut her hand somehow and you Bella passed out. Edward picked you up to take you to the sick bay, but you screamed at him to put you down. Then you said that you didn't want him to kill you, and he put you down. The teacher got angry and sent you here. Is that right?" Mr. Gosling stated without even looking at Edward or I.

"Yes sir that is what happened" Edward stated in a matter-of-fact voice. He really was beautiful. It was a shame he wanted to kill me.

"Miss Swan. Just one question. Why do you think that Edward here wants to kill you?" I knew he was going to ask that question, but I didn't have an answer.

"I think that Edward is going to kill me because he-I can't tell you sir I am sorry. It wouldn't be wise to tell you. I am sorry and I can speak for us both when I say that we really didn't want to disturb the class." Mr. Gosling gave an angry look to us and then dismissed us.

"I hate you" I said to Edward and walked off to go find one of my friends.

Finding my friends was a mistake. All they wanted to talk about how hot Edward and Jasper were, and how beautiful Alice was. Their jealousy was surprising. "Bella, who do you think is hotter, 

Jasper and his southern accent or Edward and his bronze hair?"  
"I'm not getting involved in this. I really don't care for Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. They are just people...well...yeah. I don't get involved with people who are..."  
"WHAT!" Basically half of the people sitting at that table screamed. Loud enough that everyone in the cafeteria looked at us.

I really wished I hadn't looked up. I met his butterscotch eyes and he smiled. I melted into my seat and blushed a deep shade of pink. One of my friends Sarah saw me blushing and asked what I was embarrassed about. "Nothing. I just-" we were interrupted by a musical voice. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Bella, can I speak to you please?" the cafeteria went silent. I stood up and walked away. He followed so I turned around to face him. "Leave me alone please, Edward!" I kept walking all the way to biology. I was 15 minutes early. Katelyn walked in and ambushed me with questions. "Oh my GOD! What happened? Tell!"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm telling the truth. I have no idea what he wanted because I told him to leave me alone, then I came here." She had a shocked look on her face,  
"Why the fuck, pardon my French, did you tell him to leave you alone?"

"I don't want to talk about it" The rest of the class had walked in. The girls in the class gapped when Jasper walked into the room and sat next to me. "Hello, Bella, how have you been? It's good to see you"  
"I've been okay Jasper, just a little stressed out" I couldn't be angry at him and I didn't think he wanted to kill me like Edward did.

"It is really getting on my nerves at how people can't mind their manners and keep staring at us! GET A LIFE PEOPLE" I added the last part to the class and they turned away disappointedly. We both laughed.

Jasper pushed his sleaves up and I saw one of his scares shaped like mine. I think I almost passed out again, but this time from having an epiphany.

_Edward saved me from being killed by Jasper. I had glass in my arm. _

_Then they moved._

_Jasper told me his story when they came back. He showed me all his scares._

_None of them hated me. None of them wanted to kill me. They had all at some stage protected me. Saved my life._

_They cared about me. Why? They were vampires; they shouldn't care about the well being of a human. Especially me._

_I remembered Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. All of them loved me. Well maybe not Rosalie, but still. _

I gasped as I realised this. It was loud and the whole class looked at me. "Oh, sorry, I just...umm...I think I- need to go!" I grabbed my things and walked swiftly out of the room. I went straight to my truck.

0488 018 993, it rang twice. "Hello?"  
"Hey Jacob. We need to talk..."

**A/N : Dun dun dunaaaaaaa...hehe this chapter was my longest ever. 2334 words. HI ALISHA...sorry I had to.**


	6. cant think of good title

**AN : sorry if this chapter is a little wack, I have writers blog atm. Oh and I am aware of what Jasper's powers are, just roll with it for now. Edward rules and Jacob drools hehe!**

"Hey Jacob. We need to talk..."  
"BELLA! Hi. What do we need to talk about. Aren't you meant to be in school?"  
"Yes Jacob," I sighed, "I am meant to be in school, but I have a little problem concerning some of the Cullen's!"  
"You have a problem with some of the bloodsuckers?" I sighed again. I was trying not to hyperventilate. I was scared.

"Yeah I do. Edward, Jasper, and Alice are here. Edward is freaking me out and I think Jasper is manipulating my thoughts! All of a sudden, I remember some strange stuff. Things like being friendly to them and having all the Cullen's protect and care about me!" I was hyperventilating now.

"Shit! They're here! That is not good. Bella I want you to go home right now and do not go anywhere. Jasper has powers, he can control peoples thoughts and emotions. He is making you believe all these things Bella.!" Jacob sounded really angry at them. I didn't think Jasper was as evil as Jacob made him sound. Then again I guess that that is what vampires do.

I started my truck and drove home as quickly as my truck would allow. I was frightened that he would somehow get to me, or my family. As I pulled into my driveway, I saw Jacob pull up on his motorbike. I raced out of my car and to the front door with Jacob on my heels. I would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do to mum and the principle.

Mum wasn't home. At least I wouldn't have to explain it to her just yet. I sighed and got Jacob and I something to eat and drink. He looked upset.

"Jacob what's wrong? You know you can tell me. Is it just the vampire thing or is there more?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He was tall enough that when he looked down it was just in my line of vision. He looked at me again this time with a look that said "oh shit!"

"Jacob Black! Tell me what is up!" I pushed my eyebrows together and narrowed my eyes  
"It's just umm... Bella are you happy? I mean with everything that is going on. Do you wish that sometimes things could just be back to normal. Well as normal as dating a vampire and have a best friend as a werewolf is,"

"Jake. Is that all that is on your mind? You think I am unhappy. Jake I don't think I have ever been unhappy here!" I smiled lightly at him.  
"that's great then. Bella I have another question. Do you believe me when I tell you about all these things? Do you believe everything I tell you about, including the stuff about the _Cullen's_?"

I laughed, "Jacob, that was two questions, but I will answer them both, Yes I believe you when you tell me about these things and yes I believe you about the things you tell me about he Cullen's. Jacob I trust you and I would never think you were lying to me. If you were then well I am just a really bad judge of character aren't I?"

Jacob looked frustrated. "Thanks Bells. Look I have to go. Billy and I have plans tonight. If anything happens, call me. Oh and I am pretty sure nothing will."

"Okay bye Jacob, thanks for everything."

I walked him to the door and watched him drive away. I would be okay.

EPOV

Things didn't quite go as I had planned. I helped Bella when she tripped over, and thought that that would be a good way to 'get to know her'. She ran off from me. I was frustrated but I wasn't going to let it get to me. The guy that was a jerk to her Dylan I swear I could have killed him so easily. I am glad I decided against it, he had a very powerful father.

When Bella fell off her seat in first class, I almost ran over-vampire style- and helped her up. I almost ruined our secret. She got up and blushed. God how I had missed that. I really had. I was happy that I have to sit next to her. She blushed a further shade of pink and I just kept staring at her. She noticed and told me to stop. I wish she hadn't.

Then all of a sudden yanking me out of my thoughts is a loud yell and the smell of blood. I was glad that I had great self-control. Bella on the other hand passed out. I stood up at lightning speed and walked to her. "Mr. Cullen I will handle this take your seat!" the teacher ordered me, I ignored her.  
"Sorry, miss, but you have blood all over you and she has always had a weak stomach to blood. I will take her to the sick bay!" I explained while picking her up. She opened her eyes and yelled at me.

I almost dropped her when I heard her say that she thought I was going to kill her. The teacher sent us to the office and then she told me she hated me. I was thoroughly confused. She had no reason to hate me. Well I guess she did considering Jacob could have told her anything. I wanted to kill him.

I was thinking about all of this when Jasper and Alice waltzed into my bedroom. The two had been blocking there minds. "Yes?" I said in a sour voice.  
"I think Jacob has been telling Bella lies Edward. She ran out of biology today and I don't think it was because of me. Her emotions were wild, like she had just had an epiphany or something. I wanted to follow her but I didn't think it would be wise. She said she hates you but if Jacob told her the truth she would hate you" Jasper exclaimed. Alice was just sitting on the end of my bed looking directly out of the window.

It brought my hopes up that Jasper thought this. It made sense that Jacob might lie, considering he was in love with her but she was in love with me. I felt rather sorry for him. I ran my fingers through my hair thinking about how I could make Bella believe me over him! I needed someway that would make her see that I wasn't the bad guy, that Jacob wasn't a bad guy either, he was just...well...that I was the one she wanted to be with.

Life just had to be hard. I heard a snap, it was loud. I looked over to Alice and Jasper to see Alice by the now broken door. "Uhhh, Al... Are you okay?" I only asked her because she was blocking her thoughts, and Jasper was here. "Edward, whatever you do, do not I repeat DO NOT GO ANYWHERE 

NEAR BELLA!" I saw what she saw after that. It was Bella, lying on the floor shrieking in pain...and me...standing above her...I looked upset, angry..., and happy?

I couldn't understand how that could have happened. I didn't want that to happen, well not yet anyway...not ever really. Maybe just a little. I felt selfish.


	7. Lets talk

_**A/N: Ha, I made Jacob feel guilty about lying to Bella. What is with Alice's vision, and why would Edward do that? Or did he? R&R please.**_

BPOV

I hadn't seen Jacob in two days. He hasn't called or anything. I was getting nervous, what could have happened that he won't talk to me. I hadn't gone to school for those two days. I had pretended to be sick. I didn't want to be anywhere near the Cullen's. I dialled Jacob's number and he actually picked up this time.  
"Hey Bells, how's it going?"  
"Hey Jake, it's going alright. Why haven't you called or come over? Is there some sort of problem?"  
"No Bells, there is no problem. I haven't come over because I think that while the Cullen's are here it's best I'm not anywhere near you?"  
"Why?"

"Werewolves and vampires don't really get along. Well to be honest we are mortal enemies. It has always been like that. Edward especially doesn't like me. He would rather it if I wasn't around you, you know because he wants to kill you and I'm just a problem." He added the last part quickly, like he almost forgot it.

The next day I went back to school. I had to. I got in trouble for running out of class but they said it was okay considering I was sick. Better not to vomit in the middle of class. I chuckled to myself as they told me this.

Biology was the first class I had. Great, I had biology with Jasper. Not good. I would be okay. I knew I couldn't run out again though.

As I sat down Jasper smiled at me, "Hey, are you feeling better?" I smiled, when I was around him I always felt calm and happy. "Yeah, I am feeling a heap better. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I have just been a little worried about my brother Edward, he isn't feeling all that well"  
"Oh, that isn't good. I hope he gets better." Did I just say that? Breathe Bella; it is probably just Jasper manipulating you again.  
"Thank-you," we talked about different things, and we got on the topic of Forks.  
"So, do you remember much about your old life in Forks?" I paused for a moment before answering,  
"Well, not much really."  
"Can you tell me what you do remember?"  
"Yeah. I remember that I almost was crushed by a van but Edward pulled me out of the way. I remember the truth about all of the Cullen's and about Jacob and his friends," I said the last part quietly, I didn't want everyone to hear, "I know that Edward and I were dating or something, that I went to first beach and that's how I met Jacob. Something happened in Phoenix, I just don't remember what. I think you all left, and then I did something with motorbikes and jumping off cliffs, and then I went somewhere, but that I don't remember either."

"Okay, that's interesting." Jasper said while looking to the front,  
"Why is that interesting?"  
"Well it's just, I don't think you remembered that on your own did you? I mean it just sounds like somebody told you this and then you remembered those parts from what they told you. Am I 

right?"  
"Yes you are. My friend told me this and I did think of the things he told me and remembered them."

"I think he has his story wrong. On the other hand, maybe he is lying to you. I am just saying but if you haven't heard both sides of the story how do you know what's true?"  
"Well I guess you do have a point. Would you tell me the other side of the story? Please?"  
"Well not now but maybe later. I could come to your house and tell you, or if you don't want us to be so alone we could go somewhere more public, I don't mind. But of course if we did go somewhere public we have the problem of being overheard."

"I don't think I have a problem with being at my house, I know that I don't want to have the possibility of being overheard. If we did have that issue then you might not tell me all of it." I wrote down my address and told him to come over around three.

"Oh and can you not bring Edward. Alice either."  
"Okay, whatever pleases you? See you then." He said as we walked out of the classroom. I am sure I did not learn anything that lesson. Oh well.

I really wanted the day to be over so I could talk to Jasper. I felt the same way the day I was going to talk to Jacob. I hoped he wouldn't kill me. I had a feeling that _he _wouldn't.

I walked slowly to my next class. I didn't want to spend the rest of the day at school. I sat down when I walked in, I was early and there was only a few people in the room. As I sat down, I heard somebody sit next to me. I figured it was Nathan he always sat next to me is calculus.

"Hi," it didn't sound like Nathan, and I knew it wasn't. I would know her voice anywhere. It was Alice.

"Oh, Alice hi. I didn't know you were in this class." She smiled. I remembered the way she always use to smile when she was shopping.  
"Bella, hi. I didn't think you remembered me." She giggled, it was so musical. Why did they all have to be so beautifully flawless?

"How could I not remember you Alice? I mean geez I could never forget the many, many shopping trips you took me on." I laughed and she joined in.  
"OH, shopping! I am so taking you shopping with me after school! I miss that so much!"  
"I would love to go shopping with you Alice. But I can't not this afternoon, I'm busy."  
"Yes, I remember seeing you with Jasper this afternoon. How silly of me. Well tomorrow it is then!" she squealed the last part. I laughed again. Just then, the teacher walked into the classroom and called it to order.

I couldn't hate Alice. I felt that I could trust her and that she would never hurt me. I wished I could believe my thoughts, but I had fact on the other side. Then I remembered what Jasper had said, that Jacob might have gotten the story wrong, or that Jacob could be lying. I hoped that Jacob had just gotten the story wrong. I wouldn't like to have to not trust him.

I sat down at lunch with my friends. "OH MY GOD BELLA! Why didn't you tell us that you and that hottie Jasper are hanging out this afternoon?" I was shocked. How did they know?

"What, how did you all find out about that?" I asked,  
"Nathan overheard you and Jasper's sister Alice talking and then she mentioned that she remembered seeing you with Jasper this afternoon. Which doesn't really make sense how could she 'see' you with him later on? Well dish, what's the Goss with you two?"

"He overheard us. More like eavesdropping on our conversation. There is no Goss. Jasper and I are just friends. We're hanging out later because he is going to tell me some stuff about Forks."  
"Bella, what would you need to know about forks? They look like this," she said while gesturing towards her fork, "so you are just friends. That means you're an Edward fan! OMG! Bella, I cannot believe you didn't tell us you have a crush on Edward!"

I laughed that she thought I meant forks when I meant Forks! In addition, she thinks I'm and Edward fan, well I had to admit he was the most beautiful person-well vampire- that I had ever seen. Nevertheless, I could be positive I wasn't a fan of his.

"Bella, what are you laughing at? How much do you know about Jasper and Edward anyway?"  
"I'm laughing at the fact you thought I was talking about eating forks. I meant the town of Forks! In Washington. I used to live there with my dad, I moved here a year ago, but I didn't even know I lived there. I moved here because I had an accident. How much do I know about Jasper and Edward? Well..."

They were all paused in anticipation. "Well, I know enough about them. I mean I was really close to there family. Not all of them, but most of them."

"You, were close to them? Tell us."  
I sighed. "Well, first of all, Alice and Jasper and Edward aren't related. Sorry but Jasper is taken. They are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme." I didn't want to tell them, but they pushed me into it.  
"They adopted five teenagers, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett, and Rosalie."

"We don't care. How close were you to them? And why did you freak the other day with Edward?"  
"I was dating Edward, but we had a falling out, and Alice was like a sister to me. I freaked out because as I said we had a falling out, I really don't like him anymore."

They all made O shapes with there mouths. I just wanted to get out there so I could go home and talk with Jasper. Soon enough I thought.

I walked out of the cafeteria and head to my last few classes. They passed quickly which I was grateful for. I couldn't wait any longer I was really desperate for information by this time.

I drove home as fast as my truck would allow. I rushed inside and made sure everything was perfect, and that I had the phone close by, although it wouldn't help much.

I had only been home 15 minutes and then I heard the doorbell. Damn vampires and being speed obsessed! I walked slowly to the door.

I opened it and gasped. Not good, really, really, not good. There was Jacob standing right there, and Jasper was about to arrive any minute. "Bella, we have a little issue..." he said in an upset manner, I wonder what he was annoyed about.


	8. Remembering

_**AN: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but oh well...here is the next chapter. Oh I got a review and all it was was this . **__****__** I don't understand that ?? Oh and I know that Bella tells Edward and Alice about her figuring out that it's Victoria who is leading the newborns, but I changed it. Oh and I know that the guy named Aiden was meant to be sitting next to Bella in science but he came down with a terrible case of Meningitis. That's why Jasper was next to her. Lol one more thing in chapter five I said that Jacob had made Bella the werewolf bracelet thing for her birthday, that's because in my story it was her birthday, well it was a late birthday present.**_

_Recap... There was Jacob standing right there, and Jasper was about to arrive any minute. "Bella, we have a little issue..." he said in an upset manner, I wonder what he was annoyed about. _

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here? I mean, uhhh, why are you here and what is you 'little issue'?" I managed to rush out. How he understood it I would never know.

I couldn't believe this; I need him to leave, so that when Jasper arrived... "Well you see the thing is. I just found out that I have to go home tomorrow. I really don't want to go, and I don't want to leave you here by yourself, well with the bloodsuckers I mean."

Please don't call them bloodsuckers Jacob. I will be fine. But I wish you didn't have to leave." Just then a car pulled up and Jacob turned around.  
"You invited one of them here didn't you? I can't believe this Bella!" Jacob said angrily. Jasper meanwhile was contemplating on whether or not to get out of the car. He decided on yes.

He walked swiftly up the path to my house. "Hello Bella. I didn't realise we would be having company." Jacob and Jasper had their noses shrivelled up in disgust. But Jacob was the only one glaring.  
"Actually I think that would be a good idea. Then that way you can both know what each other knows. And I will know all! Besides it makes more sense!" I said ushering them inside.

I was scared. I didn't know why though. I instantly felt calm and safe. Jasper I guessed. We all sat down in the living room and there was an awkward silence for a minute before I decided to break it. "So, Jasper tell me."

"Okay, but I will have to ask you Jacob if you could please try to keep you anger and disgust down to a minimum because I don't know if I can take too much before I let it out. And you wouldn't want me to lose control and maybe injure Bella because of your emotions would you?"

Around halfway through telling me about the baseball game Jacob snarled, loud and deep and Jasper told him to relax. The word baseball had brought back a flood of memories. I could remember that night clearly, the horrible things I had said to Charlie included.

Jasper continued to speak. I was intrigued by the story; well it wasn't really a story, more like a reprise of my life. It felt like somebody was digging up my memories with a shovel and shoving them past my sight. Everything Jasper said sparked something new, or rather old that I had forgotten.

I blushed crimson at my stupidity for thinking that James had had my mother. Jasper looked pained when he talked about his actions on my birthday before they left. Sort of like he regretted everything. "Jasper, don't feel bad. You know I'm a klutz. You can't help that I gave myself a paper cut, you're a vampire! You like blood, I don't blame you. I mean according to your recollection and your personal say, I think I smell pretty darn good!" I said to make him feel better. He smiled and went on to talk about how Alice had just run off to come see me because apparently I had jumped off a cliff.

Jacob grimaced at the mention of the cliff diving incident. It was obvious he blamed himself. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. He smiled back.

Jasper went on to say that Alice and I had gone to Italy to save Edward from killing himself. He planned to walk out in the sun. I sighed as I remembered what Edward looks like in the sun. "Uhhh, Jasper, how are you guys going to stay in Jacksonville? I mean it's going to be sunny next week; this week has just been weird and cloudy." Jasper laughed.

"We have our ways. We just have to make sure to wear long coats and clothes. Oh and to stay out of the sun, should be easy enough." He laughed again. I rolled my eyes and let him continue.

Edward and I had been back together for about half a year before I had my accident. Jasper had stopped after telling me about how some vampire had been in my room. I didn't need to hear anymore, I remembered it clearly. I remember figuring out that it was Victoria. I remember that I didn't tell anybody because I didn't know how.

I had told Edward to go hunting, that I would be alright. I told him that I would go up to La Push. I did try to go to La Push, but my car broke down. The only time it had ever broken down. I pulled up on the side of the road and planned to walk the rest of the way to La Push. It didn't happen, Victoria was there and she caught me. She threw me into a tree, but Jacob and his friends got to her before she could do anything to me.

They killed her. I also remember that they made it look like a hit and run accident, I must have been unconscious when Charlie and the ambulance arrived. Then in the hospital I was screaming at everybody only wanting Charlie to take me back to mum. That's how I got here then.

Wait, Jacob told me I was in a car accident, I wasn't, why did he lie to me? "Jacob, why did you tell me I was in a car accident?"  
"Because I couldn't tell you that a revenge filled vampire was about to kill you and me and my werewolf friends saved the day now could I? You would have seen me as a freak. Oh and your mum thinks that's what happened." I made an O shape with my mouth.

I guess that Edward and his family weren't bad, although Jasper could be lying. "Jacob, did you tell me the truth?" Jacob looked guilty.  
"No. Don't be mad at me, I didn't know they were going to show up here! I wanted you to pick me instead of him! I didn't want to be just the best friend. I wanted to be more Bella! I am so so so sorry that I lied to you. Please forgive me!"  
"Don't worry Jake. Are you telling me that, they all really did love me and none of them wanted to kill me?"

He nodded. "Bella, I think you need to speak to Edward." Jasper said quietly.

"I guess I should, but not today. I have had an information overload, and my mum will be home in about, now!" I said looking out the window to see my mother's car pulling into the driveway. "You guys should go." I said simply.

They nodded, and said goodbye. Jasper went out the front door and dodged my mother, who hadn't even noticed the car in my front yard. Jacob went out the back. I sighed and plonked myself down onto the couch. My mind was buzzing with memories and thoughts about what to do. I decided on the best way to let Edward know I still loved him.

Now that I remembered everything I had a proper nights sleep. I awoke in the middle of the night and stayed perfectly still with my eyes closed. I had remembered how Edward would come and watch me sleep. Maybe he was here now. I rolled over on my side, pretending to still be asleep. I tried my hardest to listen for any sign of movement. But of course, Edward being a vampire was swift and quiet.

I opened my eyes a sliver and saw him sitting there staring at me. He froze when he saw my eyes open wider. "Dont go." I whispered.

_**AN: I know this chapter is short but I needed to post something. Next time it hopefully won't take so long. Be aware, the end of the story is coming. **_


	9. Chap 9

_**AN: I know I take forever to update sometimes. Thank you guys for being patient. Please R&R. Remember DON'T GO!!**_

_Recap: "Don't go"_

"Bella." Edward said quietly, I smiled at his flawless body. I missed him. I wished nothing had ever changed. That I had never been attacked.

"Edward." I replied in the same tone. He was much more flattering than me.

"Did I wake you? Sorry." He said, he was still sitting in the corner.

"No, you didn't wake me. I was dreaming about you actually and it woke me because I felt so happy. Then I remembered how you used to watch me sleep and I wondered if you would be here. I was right." I smiled again.

He stood up and walked over to my bed. I sat up and wrapped the blankets tighter around myself. I curled my legs up to give him room. He sat down facing me. I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face.

"I know what happened today. Jasper told me. I miss you Bella." He said while looking deeply into my eyes.

"I figured you would. I miss you too Edward. Oh and I miss everybody else as well, but you the most!" I replied wanting to wrap my arms around him.

"How could you miss me? I mean you didn't know I existed until Jacob told you about me, and besides you hated me and thought I was going to kill you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I just. I just do Edward!"

I patted the space of bed next to me and he moved next to me.

I was even happier now and he looked happier too. Then his face went into a shocked look. I was confused. "Ed-" I started but I put his hand over my mouth. I gave him a questioning look.

He put his finger over his lips, signalling that I should be quiet. I obliged and he removed his hand. I was really confused. Edward was holding his breath. I wondered why.

Edward jumped up and stood protectively in front of me. A slight snarl rippling from his throat. I had no idea what was going on.

Then was no sound when he landed on the floor near my window. I felt the urge to scream when I realised who it was. I didn't think I would see him again. Well not so soon anyway.

"Edward, Bella. So good to see you." He said his voice melodic but with a hit of thirst and evil. Edward let another snarl ripple from him again, this one louder.

"Leave. Now." Edward threatened. He didn't budge an inch.

"We could resolve this without a fight Edward. I know you don't want that, better to keep her safe."

He growled, "I doubt she would be safe anywhere near you!" He said angrily.

I had no idea what was going on.

I was lost for words. Edward was still crouch protectively over me.

He pounced but Edward was ready. He had his mind reading abilities for him. Edward attacked and pushed him through the open window. They were outside fighting. I stayed where I was because they could come back through the window at any moment.

I couldn't bare it though. I walked slowly to the window my heart pounding frantically. "Stay there Bella, I will be back." Edward said as he pushed him towards the little bush behind my house.

I was scared. I was really scared. I didn't even know why Demitri was here. He was probably doing Aro's bidding. I couldn't believe it.

Damn vampires and their super quietness. I turned and almost screamed. I didn't want to wake up the rest of the house. "Bella." Her voice was even worse than Demitri's.

"Jane." I said quietly. She pounced on my neck. I didn't scream and she bit into my skin. She left me where I was and pulled my bag from under the bed she shoved all of my clothes into it and slung it over her shoulder.

Then she picked me up from where I was lying perfectly still even though I was starting to burn inside. She picked me up and slung me over her shoulder then jumped out of the window.

She ran while I panicked. While running she managed to put duck tape over my mouth. I couldn't believe that Edward had fallen for that trick.

Jane stopped suddenly and I wondered why. I opened my eyes to find Alice and Jasper standing there. I sighed well as much as I could because my mouth was covered. Jane attacked Alice first and then Jasper. They both cringed in pain. There was no hope now. Well a slight bit but not much.

She kept on running all the way to a car. She chucked me in and that was the last thing I remember.

The pain was subsiding now. I had no idea how long it had been. I couldn't here anything. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so clear.

I was stunned by the colours of everything that I didn't notice the vampire sitting on the other side of the room. I sat up and rolled off the bench/bed thing I was lying on. It was Felix. He smiled.

"I see you are awake now dear Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked. I growled at him.

How could they do this to me? Didn't they know that I would one day eventually be a vampire? Why did they have to take me away from my family? From Edward...?

"Now there is no need to be afraid. Nobody here will hurt you." He said making his way towards me.

Didn't he have any idea that I would be a heap stronger than him even if he was huge? I knew that I was a newborn and that I was un-naturally strong.

I growled at him again. The sound sounded strange coming from my lips. He chuckled, "I will be right back, don't you go anywhere."

He left and I relaxed a bit. I looked around the room it wasn't small, and there were no windows. I noticed that there was only the one bench/bed thing in the room. The rest was bare. The door opened again and I took up my defensive position again.

In walked Aro and Felix accompanied with Jane. I glared at them.

"Bella my dear how good to see you. I'm so terribly sorry that it had to be this way but we couldn't delay any longer. We had the idea that you would be a vampire under a year, but clearly that is not the case. So we had to take evasive action."

I knew they weren't going to hurt me so I released my stance. "Yes I know. I was attacked by Victoria, she wanted to kill me because Edward killed her mate James. She figured a mate for a mate. She would have killed me but some of my friends saved me and killed her. I was unconscious and gained amnesia from it. I was told the story only a few days ago. I didn't even know what had happened. My mother never told me, it was a year before I knew."

I stated dryly.

Aro nodded and walked towards me. "Now Bella I am sure that you are feeling very thirsty at the moment and I would like to offer you a little snack." Aro said nicely.

I didn't feel thirsty at all. I knew that it felt like a burning in your throat Edward had told me once but I didn't even feel one. Felix pushed a small woman through the door, she looked terrified.

I didn't feel the urge to attack her. I could smell her blood though. Here her frantically beating heart.

"Actually I have no desire for blood. I don't feel a burning or anything." I said to Aro. His eyes widened.

"Well wonderful. Felix you may take her outside and have her as you please." He said happily while clapping his hands together.

"I wonder why. Do you desire anything else?" He asked.

"I actually feel like water." I said quietly

Aro nodded and told Jane to fetch some human food. She didn't look to happy about it. Aro sat on the bench and asked me to join him.

"I wonder if you have an immunity to blood my dear Bella. I also wonder if you have any other power." He said mostly to himself.

"Sorry to be rude, but do I have the ability to be able to leave here if I want? To go home to my family?" I asked.

"Well Bella you do have that ability and free will available, but I want to keep you here until I know if you have some sort of power. We I think it might be like a shield considering you are able to have Edward and I not read your thoughts. And Jane not hurt you."

I contemplated on the idea and Jane walked back in holding a plate of food and a glass of water. She looked disgusted.

I took it from her carefully not wanting to break anything. As I finished Aro was staring at me astonished and Jane still looked disgusted.

"May I try something Bella?" Aro asked. I knew it wouldn't be good but I obliged.

"Good, follow me." He said.

_**AN: I know it came into my head and I thought well I am so doing that. Haha, yes Kyara I do just think of things and go "oh I going to put this in my story!" hahaha. **_

_**R&R…………… I want to know what you think. Next chapter will be an Edwards point of view. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: if some of you are wondering how Demitri could have tracked Bella since she is like all shield on us, it is because he followed Edward's scent. Just saying!!**_

EPOV

If I had a heart it would have exploded. Bella looked so adorably cute when she sleeps; how I have missed that. Plus the fact that she said my name and it was incredibly sexy. I sighed, quietly.

I was off in my own little world whist staring at Bella's form under her covers when I noticed she was awake and staring at me. My eyes went wide with shock. She was going to kill me, not in the technical sense but anyways.

"Don't go." She said quietly and I relaxed. I wanted to race over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Bella" I sighed. Why did I have to have such amazing self control?

She smiled at me, "Edward" she said in the same voice I had. I was really fighting hard right now for the urge I had.

"Did I wake you? Sorry." I said to her while staring in her wonderful brown eyes.

"No, you didn't wake me. I was dreaming about you actually and it woke me because I felt so happy. Then I remembered how you used to watch me sleep and I wondered if you would be here. I was right." She was smiling again. I love her smile and her soft lips...

SELF CONTROL EDWARD! I screamed into my head.

I couldn't control everything so I stood up and walked to her bed. She moved to make room for me. I smiled. Then she smiled an even bigger smile.

"I know what happened today. Jasper told me. I miss you Bella." I looked into her eyes getting lost.

"I figured you would. I miss you too Edward. Oh and I miss everybody else as well, but you the most!" she said happily. Good, she wasn't angry with me.

"How could you miss me? I mean you didn't know I existed until Jacob told you about me, and besides you hated me and thought I was going to kill you." I stated.

"Well I just. I just do Edward!" she said while patting her bed next to her. I was ecstatic about this; I mean she could still love me, right?

I was happy and clearly she was too.

I hadn't really been paying attention to anything but Bella that's why it shocked me when I could here Demetri's thoughts.

She started to say my name but I put my hand carefully over her mouth. She gazed at me with question in her eyes and I put my finger to my lips signalling silence.

I removed my hand when I realised that I wasn't breathing. I was worried I guess.

I heard Demetri get closer and I jumped up and stood protectively in front of my love. I let a small snarl escape my throat.

He ran up the wall and landed lightly in the room. "Edward, Bella. So good to see you." Another snarl rippled my lips.

"Leave. Now." I threatened even though I knew he wouldn't.

"We could resolve this without a fight Edward. I know you don't want that, better to keep her safe."

I growled again, "I doubt she would be safe anywhere near you!" I said angrily. I could hear Bella's frantic heart beat.

I was ready for Demetri's attack. I lunged and pushed him through the window. We started fighting but I knew I needed to get this away from the streets, and Bella.

I could hear Bella get up and walk towards the window, I told her to stay there. I needed her to at least be safe.

I successfully got Demetri into the small bushes behind the house.

We weren't gone long when I realised that Demetri had led me out of range to hear Bella. It was a trap, I felt so stupid for believing this.

I turned from Demetri and sprinted towards her house. I just missed Demetri's pounce from behind. He got me on the next go by changing flight path a second to late for me.

I got close enough and I smelt blood. It was Jane, I could hear her thoughts, but they were very smartly focused on different flowers. I kept on running past Bella's house, following Jane's scent.

I stopped when I found Alice and Jasper on the ground. "She took off in a car Edward, with Bella. She bit Bella. That vision I had of you attacking her changed about half an hour ago. You left you phone at home and I couldn't call you, so Jasper and I made our way here. She attacked us with her freakish mind power ability thingy. I'm so sorry Edward."

I couldn't care less about Demetri now. I collapsed on the ground and stared at a leaf. I wanted to break something. I knew it was no use.

"OH Alice I love you, I love you, I love you I love you I love you!" I squeezed her as tight as I could. She had just seen a vision of Bella. She was a vampire in the vision and she was in Volterra. It was a small vision but it was of us reuniting, I knew we would get her back.

I was still upset though, Alice had also had a vision that if we left now it would cause a fight between us and the Volturi, and it was clear who would win. We had to wait, we didn't know how long, but it was killing me I could tell you that.

I wanted to leave as soon as I realised that we couldn't track Bella any further. I knew where they would take her and I wanted to get her back.

The story told to everybody had been that Bella was kidnapped. Jacob of course had tried to kill me without success because he knew that it was vampires who took her. He had smelled their scent.

He wanted to help, to come to Volterra with us. I knew he couldn't.

_Flash back..._

"_Look Jacob I know you want to help and come with us but you can't!" I yelled_

"_Why not? Huh I love her too dumbass and I want to save her!"  
"I am pretty sure you won't love her the same Jacob! She is a vampire now. It would be stupid for you to join us anyway."_

"_Why would it be stupid? I'm just as good as you in almost everything." _

_I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, there is a hell of a lot of vampires in the Volturi in Volterra. Having a werewolf there would not be a good idea. It would hurt our chances of getting Bella back as well. And no you can't do everything I can do!" _

_He sighed and gave up. I knew one thing, I was defiantly better than him at arguing._

_End of Flashback._

Alice had another vision. Okay, two weeks. I could handle that. Couldn't I?

_**AN: Short chap I know but I needed and Edward's POV. PLEASE R&R nickynoo!!**_


	11. Tests and Powers

BPOV

I was nervous as I followed Aro down the long stone corridors. I remembered the last time I was here. I was human and it had taken a long time to get from one place to another. Now it didn't take even five minutes.

Jane had a smug look on her face and I was afraid of what it might mean. Alec joined us on our way to wherever it was we were going.

If my heart could be it would be racing. I wanted to turn and run, find my way out of here and go home. I knew it was impossible though. With the whole Volturi guard chasing me, and the sun being out.

I wanted Edward. I missed him and I was afraid that I would never see him again. I probably wouldn't if I had some sort of power.

We stepped into a massive stone room. There were no windows, yet the room was filled with light. The source of light was a hundred candles surrounding the room. It was really amazing. My eyes focussed on the middle of the room.

I took a sharp intake of breath. There in the middle of the room was a bunch of different items, and all of the Volturi members that had powers.

I was scared, I had no idea what they were going to do to me, and I knew it would be bad.

Aro gestured for me to follow him and I did, slowly. I was still getting used to this new body. Everything I wanted to do happened instantaneously. There was no delay. I liked my new self, but I didn't want it. Well not yet anyway.

I hadn't wanted Jane to be the one to change me. I sighed as Aro led me to the middle of the room.

"Ahhh, Bella now I just want to try a few different things to see if you have some sort of power. Now I realise that you do in a way because you are maybe immune to blood, you can eat human food as well. I don't understand that part, but now I would like to see if there is maybe something else." Aro said in an amused voice.

I had no idea what was so amusing about me being able to eat human food and not be thirsty for blood.

"Now first to test if you are still able to deject my power and Jane and Alec's powers. May I?" Aro asked politely. I had no choice I extended my hand to touch his.

His smile grew. I hoped he couldn't read my thoughts. I didn't know if I was meant to feel anything or not. "Marvellous!" He stated, "Absolutely fantastic. I still cannot read you thoughts my dear. Maybe you do have some sort of shield."

"Jane, if you would." I braced myself for Jane's attack. Her face distorted. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I see that you cannot harm Bella. Enough Jane. Alec if you would kindly." Aro motioned with his hand.

After about half an hour of people trying to use their powers on me and not succeeding, Aro concluded that I had a shield. I thought that was pretty cool. It made me think that I had a sliver of chance of escaping.

Aro tested my reflexes and abilities as a newborn vampire.

We were in the stone circle room for three hours. I wasn't exhausted at all. I smiled to myself.

"Well my dear Bella, we had concluded our session about you and your abilities. You are probably wondering if you have a choice on whether or not you may leave, am I correct?" Aro asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes I am actually." I didn't sound as scared as I felt.

"Well my dear we would love for you to stay. Now you are allowed to go back home and I am guessing you would like that. But I am afraid that we are going to have to keep you hear for a little longer." Aro smiled.

I knew why he wanted to keep me. "You only want me to stay because maybe I might have a little something to add to your collectables. Oh and you know that he'll come to get me and you're hoping that Alice will be accompanying him. You know she would never join you. Ever." I said with a growl.

I wondered what had gotten into me. Aro chuckled. "Ahhh Bella my dear you are very bright. You know exactly what I want. But I am sad to say that just because you know what I want doesn't mean that you are going to be let free. Felix if you would please escort Bella to her new room."

I backed towards the door. Felix ran up next to me and grabbed my arm. I pulled out of his grip. Felix was massive; around the same size as Emmett, maybe taller, but me being a newborn I could beat him in anything. He shoved me but I didn't budge. "I can walk for myself!" I hissed.

He grunted and led me to my new room. I'm not saying it isn't nice, it was beautiful. It wasn't big and it wasn't small either. It was perfect. I like it a lot, but I didn't want it. I wanted to go home.

Felix closed the door and locked it. I realised that I wouldn't be able to break out considering it was probably a vampire safe lock. I hit a pillow with my hands. I just sat on the couch looking out of the small window. That was reinforced with something or other that I couldn't break. I yelled out in frustration.

My door opened and in walked a human I didn't know. "H-h-h-here you g-g-go Miss." She stuttered as she placed a tray of food on the table. She curtsied and rushed back out of the room. Locking the door on her way. Damn it!

I sat in my room until it was midnight; that's when I heard talking outside my door. I didn't need to get up to hear the voices. It was Jane and Demetri.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this Jane; it would just make Aro mad." Demetri whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Aro will never find out. Look all we have to do is take her with us. She won't complain or yell or anything. We take her to the airport; make sure she has dark, long clothes and bedaubing badauboom its fine. She's all gone, out of our hair." Jane hissed. It was a musical sound, but it had so much venom it couldn't be nice.

"Jane I know, but Aro will find out it's us. He'll kill us Jane. I want her gone just as much as you do. I don't want my position to be jeopardised. I still don't understand how nobody else saw it!"

"I know. She has incredible power. Greater dare I say it than Alec and myself. She can shield herself, she can shield others. She also has the ability that Aro wants. He could get rid of everybody else, even his personal guard and he would be safer than he would have been with all of us put together!"

"I know what her power is Jane and I know that Aro wants it. I also know that if he finds out she has it then he'll get rid of all of us straight away. Well he won't get rid of us, just not let us be his guard. Maybe just his personal collection."

"Look Demetri, lets just get this over and done with before the sun starts to rise okay. Her plane leaves shortly and we _don't_ want her to _miss it_! If she disappears now Aro won't care. He'll just think that dumb human who brought her food left the door unlocked. Let's go before it's too late!"

I heard them open the door and I stood up from my position on the couch.

"Bella, we know that you want to get out of here. Anybody could see that. Don't make a sound and come with us and you'll see your precious Edward! So get your things and let's get moving!" Jane said quietly and angrily.

I jumped up and gathered my things that I still hadn't removed from my bag. I knew it was stupid and that if Aro found out he would come looking for me, but that was a chance I was willing to take to see Edward again.

"Hurry _up_!" Demetri hissed. He was scared about being caught.

We ran quietly out of the room and towards the exit. Nobody saw us on the way and if they did they didn't bother to stop us.

I sighed in relief when we were outside, Jane urged me to get into the car, I happily obliged.

They drove fast. I loved the feeling of it. I knew that I would have to buy a fast car when I got back; even though I loved my old truck. We made a four hour trip in 20 minutes.

Not one word was uttered the entire trip. They shoved me out of the car.

"Here's your passport and boarding pass. _Don'_t come back here and _don't_ even think about doing anything _stupid_ okay! Now no thankyou is needed and we thank _you _generously for not putting up a fight." Jane passed me my things, including a massive dark, long coat, and a small bag.

"What's this?" I asked curiously referring to the bag.

"Don't open it here. This is for your co-operation. Now _go!_"

"Wait I have one more question. What's my special power thing that I have? That's why you want to get rid of me" I asked.

Jane rolled her eyes, "We leave that for you to figure out! Now _GO_!" The drove of as quickly as they drove in.

I would figure it out eventually. For now I had to go, although I would have to wait an hour for the plane. I checked in and slowly made my way through security.

I got stares from everybody and a few wolf whistles from some men. I had no idea what I looked like. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow!" I said to myself. I looked a hell of a lot different. I looked beautiful. I still looked like me, but different. My skin and my eyes that's for sure. I didn't know what my mother would think.

I found a pay phone and dialled what I knew to be Edward's number. The phone rang twice.

"Hello?" his musical voice asked.

"Edward, hi. It's Bella!" I sighed into the receiver.

"Bella? How are you calling me, aren't the Volturi monitoring everything you do?"

I giggled into the phone. "No, well they were, and still think they are. I can't explain it over the phone; I'll tell you when I see you. Can you pick me up from the airport at," I looked at the boarding pass, "around 12?"

"Of course I can Bella. Now I'll see you then love. I miss you."

"Okay bye Edward. I love you, and I miss you too!" I replied.

"Love you too." We hung up and I walked over to the boarding gate. My flight had just been announced. I couldn't wait to get back.

_**AN: hope you guys liked it. Lots of love **_

_**Nickynoo. Please R&R!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

I thought my flight would never end. As soon as the plane started to descend I plastered a huge authentic smile across my face. I couldn't wait to see Edward. Plus I was really sick of people staring at me; although they would stare more if I was with Edward.

We landed the plane and I rushed out. Trying to be human was difficult. I would have to practice. I smiled to myself as I thought this. I made my way slowly towards the terminal. I looked around for Edward and I couldn't see him. My eyebrows were pushed together in confusion.

I saw him walk up the stairs and look around. I ran over to him; slowly, it was difficult. He didn't see me. I stopped in front of him and smiled. "Bella?" He looked shocked as he took me in.

"The one and only!" I had the biggest smile on my face. I had no idea why. I jumped into his arms and he grabbed me around the waist.

"Bella. Ouch." He said. I let go of him.

"Oopps sorry. I'm not really used to it yet." I giggled.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it right back; but not too hard. I giggled at the thought that I'd made him say ouch.

He picked up my bag from the carousel and carried it to the car. "So what was it like spending a week with the Volturi, and would you care to explain how you are managing to be around all these humans?"

Edward asked as we sat in the car. "It actually wasn't too bad; I mean the first three days I was out. Then the next two days they let me get settle and watched my habits. Then they tested me with things to see if I had a power or anything. I'm a shield and according to Jane and Demetri I have some other exclusive power that they're afraid of. They were in jeopardy with me there. Nobody but them noticed." I took a breath.

"Then Jane and Demetri stuck me on a plane and shipped me here. Oh and I'm only around humans and animals because blood doesn't appeal to me. I can eat human food, but not humans. No-one knows why. I don't really care, I mean I would rather not drink blood; no offense or anything." I giggled and Edward's expression was confused and questioning.

"Wow. So what's this special power that got you kicked out of the Volturi? Not that I oppose." Edward laughed.

"I actually don't know. I asked and they told me to figure it out myself. Oh!" I said as I pulled the bag out of my bag. I opened it and gasped.

"Why do you have a bag full of money?" Edward asked curiously.

"This is for my 'co-operation' according to Jane." I counted the money I could see. I made and O shape with my mouth. That was a lot of money.

"Oh so ummm what's the story? Why was I gone for so long or whatever?" I asked.

Edward's eyebrows creased together. "You were kidnapped. This is basically true. We just left of the vampire bit. Do you want to go back to your family? Because they're going to notice that you look different. That's for sure. You could just, you know not be found…" Edward said slowly.

I thought for a minute. I loved my mum and Phil and Sammy, as well as Charlie. I didn't want them to think I was dead or kidnapped or whatever. But I couldn't go back.

I sighed. "Can I tell them I'm okay? You know like stick a letter in my letter box and tell them I just ran away and don't want to be found, and that I love them. I can't let them think I'm dead." I said quietly.

"I know. I think we can do that. Then what are you going to do?" Edward asked, his eyes focused back onto the road.

"What do you think I'm going to do silly?" I'm going to be with you. I love you Edward." He smiled.

"Well then. I think we should take you back to our home for the night." Edward said, "I mean Alice is dying to see you. Jasper is worried as hell and well Jacob... he's upset and he knows you're a vampire now. He's a little pissed but too." Edward said. He looked happy about it.

I glared at him.

We arrived and before Edward even turned the car off Alice as pulling me out of the car. "OH Bella I have missed you so much! I'm so happy you're safe. I kept getting visions they were so changing. Then I got the one where you were on a plane coming home. I've missed you so much." I laughed.

"I'm fine Alice. Thank you for worrying about me. I missed you too." I said as she released me.

We headed inside and Jasper's eyes were wide. "How are you-?"

"I have some sort of immunity to blood yeah. Apparently I'm a shield too. And I have some other power, according to Jane and Demetri. I don't know what that is though." I cut him off. Realisation crossed him face.

I smiled and hugged him. I made him say ouch as well. I giggled again.

I wrote my letter and was going to put it in the mail box later on. Alice smiled. "Ohh Bella! Lets brainstorm ideas for what your power could be!" Alice squealed. I sighed

"Really? Okay then go what do you think?" I asked standing up.

"I think you may be able to freeze time."

"Oh and you have to say how that would put the Volturi guard out of a job?" I said.

"Easy. You could stop time and kill anybody trying to hurt Aro, Caius and Marcus, and then unfreeze time and ta-da all perfect again. But you might have something else. I'll write all the ideas down and then we'll try them later." Alice said

"Okay next!"

Jasper said, "The ability to make paperclips do whatever you want with touching them." We all laughed he was kidding.

"Ummm seriously, locating somebody by thinking about them. Although that would only put Demetri out of a job." I nodded.

"Next."

"Painting the future. Like you know say you wanted to make it snow in three days time, you could put that image in you mind and then when the time came that would happen. It would make the guard useless if you could change the future." Edward suggested. That sounded cool, but I wouldn't really want it.

"The ability to speak every known language. That wouldn't help much though."

"Shooting fireballs from you fingertips, it would destroy everybody."

"The power to control people's minds, and then after your done them not remembering anything. It could help the Volturi in the same way they all would."

"Shifting probability into your own favor."

"Teleportation"

"Power of persuasion."

"Control the elements."

"Shape shifter"

"Control technology."

"Instantly multiply yourself."

"Superman's ability to hide his identity by putting on a pair of glasses. That's pretty wild. Kidding though."

"Ability to turn off others powers. Like stopping Edward from reading anybodies minds."

"I can't think of anymore." Alice said.

"Me either." Said jasper.

"That's enough for tonight. Bella lets go put your letter in the mail." Edward said. I followed him out the door. Grabbing the letter on the way.

We sat in silence for the car trip. We got to my house and I put the letter in the box.

_Dear mum, Phil and Sammy._

_I love you all so much and I'm sorry I had to do this. I had to leave and I'm staying away for good. I love you all and I will miss you but trust me I am okay and will always be okay._

_If you can forgive I would love that. And be thankful for it. Please don't be sad. _

_Tell Sammy when he's older that his big sister loves him. Tell Charlie I love him too. I care about you._

_Forgive me. Love Bella._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I was going to miss them.

I was cuddled up to Edward for the rest of the night, while also trying to figure out what my power could be.

_**AN: Hey guys please R&R on which one of the above should be Bella's power. I know what I want it to be but I want to know what you guys think. Please please please tell me.**_

_**From September 11 until October 11 maybe a bit longer I'm going to be in America so I probably won't be able to update between then. Just to let you know. **_

_**Please R&R. nickynoo. **_


	13. JPOV

_**AN: well thank you to the 2 or 3 people that actually told me which power they think Bella should have. Lol, well anyway to get on with the story...also just one more question...How much longer or how many chapters do you think the story should go for??**_

**_"Wow, now i've seen everything..."  
"Have you seen a man eat his own head?"  
"Uhhh, no."  
"Then you havent seen everything, and neither have we..."_**

**_Random I know._**

* * *

Jacob's POV

I don't even know why I let her out of my sight for one second. I mean everything's going fine before I arrive, then when I get here its still perfect. Then the bloodsucker and his two leach sibling's rock up.

I knew that I was caught about the lying, but I mean come on if you had a best friend who you wanted to be more than just best friends with and she was in love with your mortal enemy and you had a chance to win her then you would do the same thing, right?

Well even if you wouldn't I don't really care. I love her like nothing else in the world; I would give her my life.

I know she loves me, but like a brother. I sighed. I wanted to go home, but I can't because bloody Edward (no pun intended with the bloody) had to go and get Bella captured by the Volturi or whatever. I knew that Edward had been stupid enough to follow that guy, but he didn't get back in time to save Bella from the chick.

I wanted to kill them both. Rip their bodies to pieces and burn them. I had threatened Edward and Alice and the blonde one, I wanted to go to Italy with them to save Bella, but _no _I'm a werewolf which forbids me to go save the love of my life.

I swear I got punch somebody.

I found out by careful sleuthing, or more so just asking Alice what was happening that Bella had somehow escaped, they didn't know the full story so neither did I. According to the leach's she was getting back the day after tomorrow, I think they were lying to me.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I decided on going for a walk to clear my head. I missed her so much and I knew that when she gets back, she'll go straight to the bloodsuckers. I know she loves him still. Besides she'll be a leach too, great, the love of my life is my mortal enemy.

Why are you so mean to me life? But I know I'll take whatever it throws to me.

I was walking along minding my own business when somebody bumped into me. ME! I mean honestly I'm huge, how the hell can somebody not see me?

"Uhhh." I said as rolled my eyes into the heavens.

"You know you could help me up considering you knocked me down!" It was more of a command than a question.

I turned to face the girl I had knocked down. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Bella, and that was saying something.

She had red hair cascading down her back and covering her face-probably because I had knocked her over- her eyes were green and she had freckles covering her nose and arms. Gorgeous, was the only word I could use.

She looked flustered. I could tell that she wasn't tall but not short either. She was giving me the weirdest look. "God why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer. And since you're not going to help me up I'll do it myself!" She said angrily.

I realised that I was staring. Oopps, I stuck out my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up quickly and swiftly. I didn't let go of it.

She looked from my eyes to our hands. "Uhhh, you can let go of my hand now. Are you feeling okay 'cause you feel hot..."

I let go of her hand, I realised I still hadn't said anything. "Oh sorry about running into you. I'm just a little worried about a friend; she got kidnapped the other night. I'm feeling great now actually; and my temperatures always like that because I'm a werewolf and all. I'm Jacob, and you are...?"

I questioned. She looked at me like I was wearing a kilt or something. Oh crap. I just told her that I'm a werewolf. I laughed, "Kidding about the werewolf thing. Yeah I'm okay... You probably think I'm some sort of wack job. I know that when I get nervous I talk way too mu-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because she put her hand over my mouth. "Yeah you do talk too much," she giggle, it was the cutest giggle I have ever heard, "I'm Lisa. And I have no idea why you told me you're a werewolf, I mean isn't that like against the rules or something?" She asked. She took her hand off my mouth.

I missed her touch. I made me feel fuzzy. "Uhhh, well cool. Ummm, yeah sort of but you're allowed to tell a certain person, like the one you imprinted on." I said matter-of-factly. Wait, did I just say I imprinted on her?

Oh my god, that must explain it. It's the same feeling, I mean I know what if feels like from Sam and Quil and stuff. I didn't think I would ever experience this.

"You imprinted...on...me...??" She asked shocked. Wait, how does she know what imprinting means?"

"How do you know about werewolves and imprinting and what not?" I asked utterly confused.

"Ohh, well you know your pack isn't the only pack in the world. You might think that but it's not. My brother's best friend is a werewolf. He told my brother and I weaselled it out of him. I find it all fascinating. I mean, I never thought anybody would imprint on me." She said all in one breath.

How people do that I really want to know. "Okay... that's pretty cool and just to let you know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, or seen." I stated.

Her freckle covered cheeks tinted pink. I smiled.

I think we talked for about two hours before I noticed that it was 6.30. She gave me her phone number and I gave her mine.

As I walked in the door I found my dad sitting at the table, he looked angry. "Jacob! Do you have any idea what time it is? You were gone for four hours! What have you been doing?"

I had the goofiest smile on my face, "I just imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world." I sighed dreamily while thinking about Lisa.

My dad looked shocked. "Here, in Jacksonville? How are you going to manage that son? You can't stay up here by yourself and I won't stay up here, and you can't leave your pack!" Dad said.

I hadn't thought about the finer details. Damn, I would have to call Sam and tell him. I couldn't leave her and I couldn't leave my pack. I had a dilemma.

I phoned Sam, Emily picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Em its Jake, can I talk to Sam please?" Frankly I don't know why I called, I guess it's too dangerous to phase up here. I wonder how Lisa's brothers friends do it.

"Sam, phone, it's Jacob!" Emily yelled.

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"Uhhh, well I imprinted. On a girl named Lisa. She's great. But she uhhh, lives in Jacksonville. But I didn't really have to tell her much about werewolves because her brother's best friend is a werewolf, they have a pack up here. Turns out were not they only ones." I rushed.

"Wow, Jake that's great. But here being in Jacksonville may be a little problem. That's cool about the packs thing."

We talked for about an hour. We didn't figure out anything but it was good to talk to Sam. He said he would tell the guys. I had to tell Bella. She always wanted me to imprint, she said that it would be better because I could move on or something like that.

I told my dad I was going over to visit the bloodsuckers. I ran over as fast as I could, well not really, but you know. I got stopped by a bunch of guys.

They were the werewolves and I could tell. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is our turf. Nobody is allowed here but us." The guy in front said. I guessed he was the Alpha.

"Does it look like I care? Honestly because I don't. Now if you don't mind I have to go see somebody!" I tried to sidestep them but one of them got in my way.

I knew they were werewolves now because the kid who stopped me was shaking uncontrollably.

I moved back, even though I knew I could phase quickly and I knew I could beat him, I had no hope with the other five as well.

They thought I was scared. I also didn't want to rip my clothes. My dad would get up me. "Hey look dude calm down. Seriously I don't want to buy new clothes, and if you haven't noticed we're in the middle of the street. It wouldn't be a good idea to phase now." I said sternly.

Their eyes all went wide. "What did you just say?" The Alpha asked.

"Yeah look I know that you're all werewolves okay. No need to freak out on me. If you wouldn't mind I have to go tell my friend something important!" I said angrily, they were getting on my nerves.

"Who told you that we were werewolves? Dylan if it was your best-friends sister then I will seriously be pissed!" He said the last part to one of the other guys.

"Wait, Dylan, do you know somebody named Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah she was my girlfriend; I dumped her because she was cheating on me with some douc bag." He said.

"Well that's one mistake you were stupid to make. Oh and she wasn't cheating on you and I'm not a douc bag, but you know I don't think you'll be getting her back, she had Edward again, and she's your mortal enemy but hey!" I said.

"Who the hell is Edward? What do you mean mortal enemy?" He asked shocked.

"Does it really matter? Edward was her boyfriend back in Forks, but she moved here and then he came looking for her. Wait you werewolves don't know you have a mortal enemy?"

"Werewolves have enemies?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward Cullen. He came to your school right. He must have smelt horrible right, as well as Alice and Jasper?"

"Yeah... your point?"

"That's because they're your mortal enemies. Vampires and werewolves have always been like that. Yes they're vampires, oh and so is Bella, now... I really have to go!" God I didn't want to tell them the whole flipping history of werewolves and vampires.

"Oh okay...well-" I didn't here the rest because I sprinted past them. I heard them calling but I just kept on running.

I got to the Cullen's place pretty quickly. I noticed a new smell, okay so Bella was here. Good.

I didn't even get to knock before Edward opened the door. "Come on in..."

"Jacob! HI!" Bella yelled from the couch. Wow, she looked different.

"Hey Bella!" She smelled just like any other vampire. I was used to it though.

"I seriously don't know what you guys always complain about, he doesn't smell bad!" She complained. I laughed.

"Bella! I have the _best _news. Hey did you guys know that there's a pack of werewolves up here? Oh and your arsehole of an ex is one of them! But that's not the news. I imprinted!" I basically screamed.

"OH MY GOD JACOB THAT'S AMAZING!" She replied. There was the enthusiasm I was looking for.

Awesome. We talked for about an hour, she told me everything and I told her everything.

I couldn't get over how different she was.

All of a sudden she yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

Everyone raced over. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked. As much as I hated to admit it, he was a really great guy to her.

"I think I just...froze time...all of a sudden you were frozen I waved my hands in front of your faces but nothing happened. Then you all started moving again when I thought about it!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, that's sweet!" I said.

"Okay try it again, this time do something so we know you did!" Alice said.

I didn't feel anything but all of a sudden I was standing up and my pants were down. I pulled them up hastily. "Thanks Bella!" I said.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of!" She said innocently.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Wow now do you know how to get yourself in and out of it?" Edward asked.

She nodded. "Now try and stop time, but with somebody else with you." Edward said. Bella grabbed his arm and did it.

"Okay well that was cool!" He said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You guys just had to take a chance to kiss when we were all stuck in a time freeze!" Alice said. If Bella could still blush, she would be crimson! I laughed.

This time Edward yelled. "What?" Bella asked freaked out.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked frantically.

"Ummm concentrating on if I have any other powers."

"Okay, now I can hear what you are all thinking again, well except for Bella. But that was strange. I think you just stopped my mind reading!"

"Cool, hey try it again Bella." She nodded and did what she was doing before.

All I thought was _Hey Edward your a stupid idiot! Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa!_

"Did you catch that by any chance?" I asked.

"Nup, complete silence." He said.

"Cool! That is a wicked power! And I can freeze time. Oh yeah that is cool!" Bella said. I laughed again. All we did all night basically was work out Bella's powers and stuff.

So it turns out she's a shield and she can freeze time as well as stop others powers. Plus she didn't need to drink blood and she could eat human food.

I left at around 11 it was late and I needed sleep, unlike these freaky un-sleep needing vampires.

I wanted to see Lisa again. Maybe I could tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

_**AN: Hey guys I didn't even know I was going to do a Jacob's POV but now I did. Hope you liked it. Please R&R, want to know what you think. Nickynoo**_


	14. Home again

**_Hey guys so my mircrosoft word isnt working so i'm using notepad. I dont have spell check so bear with me. (haha bear) I cant be bothered to go through and make all the i's capitals and all the sentace starts capitals either. i'll do my best._**

BPOV

I'm so happy that i've finally found out what my powers are. I still dont think that it was enough to get rid of the whole Volturi guard.

I didnt mind though. I was home finally.

Jacob has been so worried about what he's going to do about his new found girlfriend. I met her yesterday, she is really sweet and nice.

We got along great, apart from the fact that she's kind of anti-vampire. I dont care.

Renne, Phil and Sammy were still upset about me leaving. I've been watching them because I miss them so much.

Tomorrow, we (being Edward, Alice, Jasper and me) are going back to Forks to live with the rest of the Cullen's.

According to Alice, Edward and I are going to be having a wedding sometime soon. I dont think so. I mean I know I love Edward and all,  
but I want Charlie, Renne, Phil and Sammy to be there.

If i'm having a wedding, it'll be a little later on. I mean seriously, I have time to wait. Although, it will probably have to be soon because even if i would live forever, my human family wouldnt.

Why does everything have to be so confusing? I was sitting next to the window. I really liked Jacksonville, I would miss it. I knew that I liked Forks aswell but Jacksonville is my home.

Edward walked in the door. "Bella. We're going now. Are you ready?"

"Yes. No. I want to go, but i dont want to leave my home." I stood up and sighed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know what you mean. I love you, and we can always come back." He said into my hair.

"Mmmm, i guess so. I mean, we have forever." I said on a lighter note.

we walked out hand in hand and got into the car. Jasper was driving. I giggled as i realised that i had never actually seen jasper drive before.

"What's so funny love?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh i just realised that i've never seen jasper drive before. I know that's a little strange but..." Edward chuckled and i saw alice roll her eyes.

"Hey, have you guys told the rest of the family that you found me, and that you're bringing me back, and that i'm a vampire?" I asked

Everybody started laughing. "No, we havent. I cant believe that we forgot to tell them! Well they're in for a shock!" Alice laughed.

I shook my head. They were in for a shock. We made the trip in record time.

It was six in the morning when we arrived. I could here everything so clearly.

_"Well I guess that's Edward, Alice and Jasper back." _I heard Carlisle say

_"I dont think they found Bella, i mean they would have told us."_

_"Better for her that way!" _Rose was being a bitch. How was it better for me that I didnt know any of my past?

Edward grabbed my hand. I froze time. "Bella!" Edward said. He still wasnt used to it.

"I'm not ready to face them yet! Cant i just stay frozen in time for a bit?" I asked rehtorically, already knowing the answer.

"No bella! Now come on unfreeze time or else!"

"Or else what edward? You are forgetting that i am still a newborne and that i'm a lot stronger than you?" He rolled his eyes at me.

I unfroze time. "Was that really necessary?" Alice groaned. I nodded meekly. I wished i could be invisible for a while, until i was ready to face them.

We walked in the door.

"It's so good to see you all back again!" Carlisle said happily. None of them had noticed me yet.

"Come on, lets sit and talk about your journey." He said.

I was confused, i mean nobody had said anything. I shot a confused glance at edward who shrugged his shoulders. he pulled me onto his lap as everybody else sat down.

"Well, Edward, alice, jasper, how was your quest? Un-successful I see. It's alright son." carlisle said. i was utterly confused.

alice, jasper and edward all had the same looks on their faces.

"Wait, what? You can't see her?" Edward said confused.

"I think he might be delusional?" Emmett commented. I stood up off edwards lap and jumped around.

"Did you see that?" He asked aloud for the sake of everybody else in the room.

"No." They all said.

I walked over to emmett and hit him on the side of the head. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He yelled.

"Bella, nobody can see you. Except for me, alice and jasper. Are you doing something?"

"Ummm, no." I said meekly.

Everybodies eyes went wide. I think i may have another power. Cool. I mean more than one is awesome, but three is just wicked.

I started jumping up and down again. I thought about being un-invisible. And everybody gasped.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked.

I smiled. "Hi. I think i just found another power!" I said happily.

"Seriously Bella, you have way too many!" Jasper said.

I smiled again.

"Bella what powers do you posses?" carlisle asked.

"I can freeze time, stop others from using their powers. Like stopping jasper calming everybodies emotions. and i think i can turn myself invisible!" I said.

"Ohhh, that's probably why Jane and Demitri were scared." Alice sang.

"How did you get changed into a vampire? Please tell me you didnt do this edward?" Esme asked.

I told them the story and they nodded in the appropriate places.

"It's jacob and he wants to talk to bella!" Alice said, just then edwards phone buzzed in his pocket. he picked it up and handed it to me.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells, guess what?"

"I dont know what?"

"I'm coming home right and i just found out that Lisa and her family are moving to Seattle. How awesome is that?"

"Wow Jake that is awesome. She'll be so close now."

"Yeah, she will and i cant wait. i'll be seeing you soon. cant wait. bye bells."

"Okay, by jake." i hung up the phone and laughed to myself.

"Whose Lisa?" Rose asked

"Oh she's this really nice girl who Jacob imprinted on. Dylan-her brothers best friend- is a werewolf. it's cool." I said. They all nodded.

We continued to talk about things that have happened and things that were going to happen. I know that i'm a vampire and i dont get tierd, but i felt exausted after the long night of disscussion.

**_Thanks for reading. Please R&R. I hope the spelling and grammer and stuff wasnt too bad. Sorry it took so long to update. Lots of love,_**

**_Nickynoo_**


	15. Last but not least Finale!

I plonked myself down on the bed and exhaled. "It takes a while to get used to the fact that the day never ends." Edward said. I nodded in agreement. In truth, I was exhausted. I had been working all day. Well not working but more so practicing.

I was working on my powers and skills as a vampire. Jasper was teaching me how to fight and use my abilities to defend myself and others.

Alice was helping me with stopping time and being able to keep it stopped for longer and longer.

Edward was tutoring me on how to expand and retract my shield and on the invisible thing. I hadnt been able to become invisible again. I liked working with Edward the most, mainly because I just like being with him.

Right now Edward and I had just finished. We were lying on the bed, although I dont know why we really needed it, we dont sleep. I wish I could.

Everybody has been really worrried that the Volturi are going to come and take me back or something. Alice hasnt seen anything yet. "Edward."

"Yes Bella?" He smiled at me and that made me smile.  
"I was just thinking"  
"You're always thinking Bella, you think too much," he interupted, I frowned at him.  
"No, I know I do. I was just wondering. If the Volturi did come, would we kill them? I mean you know if I froze time or something..." I asked. I didnt really want to kill them, but they were going too over the top with their reign over the vampire population.  
"I dont know Bella. I wouldnt really want to because then the rest of the vampires in the world would find out and reign terror over the whole human population. They wouldnt stop for anybody. But if we didnt kill them, they themselves would most likely ruin the world"  
"Yes, they would." I gave in on my difficult thinking and placed my head on Edward's chest.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He groaned and I knew he didnt want to deal with anybody. "Hello?" He picked up the phone and didnt even glance at the caller ID.  
"Hi is Bella there"  
"Bella who"  
"Bella Swan dumbass, somebody gave me this number for her"  
"Bella Swan was kidnapped. Oh and I think i'm a lot smarter than you, dumbass. Who gave you the number"  
"What, she was kidnapped? Oh whatever. Ummm, I dont know, goodbye!" He hung up.

"How the heck did Dylan get your phone number. Goodness I hate him." I said.

I broke out laughing. Edward sat up and I sat up with him. He wound his arms around me body and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. It made me feel tingly. I havent kissed Edward yet, well Alice saw us kiss when I froze time that night but it never happened. We were about to, but I chickened out.

I turned to face him and moved his head up from my neck. He looked me right in the eyes. I moved in and kissed him like I had never kissed him before. I pulled away and smiled goofily, "Wow, Bella. Dont do that to me." He gasped.

"Oh, okay. I wont." I said, pretending to be interested in my fingernails. I'm a horrible liar.

"Bellaaaaaaa..." Edward whinged. I tilted my head in his direction.  
"Yes?" Edward pushed me down and kissed me feriousiously. I smiled into the kiss.

"No Emmett," I heard Alice hiss and then Emmett burst through the door. Edward sat up and I pushed my head back to look at Emmett.  
"Oh Sorry"  
"I told you not to! It's not that important!" Alice hissed from somewhere behind Emmett. "What is it Alice, Emmett?" Edward said clearly annoyed that we were interupted.

"Well ummm, you see"  
"WHAT?!" Edward jumped up. I got up too but less quickly.

"What is it?" I asked Alice.  
"Ummm, we have a visitor"  
"Charlie is here!" Edward said hysterically. "He's downstairs. He plans on looking through the whole house to find you! He knows you're here. Your mother called him and told him that you left a note and that she knew that Edward had come up to Jacksonville, she told him that you were gone. He know's you're here!"

"Edward, calm down. It's going to be alright. Chill. I'll just go downstairs and explain." I said calmly and walked downstairs.

"BELLA!" Charlie screamed from the bottom of the stairs, I ran to him and gave him a careful hug.  
"Hey dad!" I said, masking my voice.  
"Okay young lady, explain right this very second, oh and Edward! I want to know everything from you too!" Charlie said harshly.  
I sighed "Dad, relax. Now I know that you think what I did was stupid but I have reasons...and you were one of them dad. You're going to have to go... I'm sorry dad." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Oh my goodness Bella you're pregnant arent you? Edward I am going to kill you!" Charlie said angrily while puffing out his chest.  
"No. Dad, i'm not pregnant. Trust me. It's just, things happened and I cant be at home. I cant be where people I love can get hurt. Now dad you have to go. Im sorry, I love you." I smiled sadly.  
"Bella..." I gave him a look and he hugged me and walked out.

He mumbled to himself all the way out. I giggled at what he was saying. I felt bad though. "Bella, you did the right thing. I love you." Edward said while wrapping his arms around me.  
"Yeah thanks." I made my way back upstairs.  
I plopped myself down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Edward placed himself next to me. He leaned on his elbow and stared at me. I wouldnt have blushed if I wasnt a vampire. "Why did this have to happen like this?" I asked rehtorically.  
He chuckled and rolled me onto him. "What are you doing?" I asked. He kissed me and I didnt object.  
"Edward"  
"Yes love?" I shook my head and hopped up.  
"Bella where are you going"  
"I feel like running somewhere. You can come if you want." I didnt wait for a reply and jumped straight out the window. I heard him following and just kept on running. I liked this part of being a vampire.

Maybe this wouldnt be too bad.

About three months later.

"Bella, Edward get your butt down here now! I have more questions!" I sighed an looked at Edward. "You caused this!" I said while shaking my finger at him. He just laughed.  
"Alice we all know that your going to do what you want and I dont really mind!" I said back. It was funny we only had to talk but we were three floors apart. I think you could put the pieces together.

Edward asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. Now Alice was going wedding planner lady on us.

"Mail's here! Not good news!" Alice hollered to the whole house a second later.  
Edward's face dropped. "What?" I knew he wouldnt answer me so I stopped time and ran down to get the mail then I ran back and unfroze time.  
I ripped open the mail and Edward frowned. There was a letter for me. Old fashioned.  
"Dear Bella. I see that you have decided to escape my clutches. That is fine as I found you of no need for me. Next time just ask. If you ever want to join me then feel free.  
Yours sincerily Aro. P.S. Best wishes. Marcus and Casius send there condolences."

"How is this bad news?" I said to myself mainly. Edward just pushed me down and started kissing me again. I loved it when he does that. I started laughing.  
"What's so funny? What did I do?" Edward said nervously. I laughed louder.  
I was laughing so hard I couldnt talk. Edward was staring at me like I was a little insane. Somebody knocked on the door and came in. It was Emmett.  
"What's so funny? I want to be in on the funny stuff!" He whigned.

"Dont ask me. She just started laughing and I dont know why. I wish I could get into her head." He complained. I giggled then stopped.  
They both looked at me questioningly. "Well I found it funny that- umm." I paused I wasnt going to say that with Emmett in the room. "Well the look on Edward's face when I was laughing was funny. Then well...yeah... good times." They still didnt get the answer they wanted. Emmett frowned then ran out of the room.

"GEEZ EMMETT, PLEASE NOT WHEN IM IN HEARING RANGE!" Edward yelled after him. "Let me assist you with not hearing his disturbing thoughts. Or anybody elses thoughts for that matter. Just focus on me..." I said and blocked off his power. He smiled and I kissed him.  
"Are you going to tell me what you were laughing at?" I shook my head and resumed kissing him sensless.

About another three months later.

"Bella stop hyperventilating!" Alice hissed.  
"I...cant..." "What are you freaking out about anyway?" She asked.  
"I dont know. It's just. I feel like I need to be nervous. Besides, it's my wedding day. I can be nervous if I want!" I said. Alice laughed.  
"Ohh, Renne, Phil and Sammy are here!" She squealed. This was it. The moment I first see my family since I was changed. I wonder what they're going to think?  
"Renne's coming up. Phil isnt." I nodded. She knocked on the door and Alice answered.

I turned around and Renne was standing there crying. "My darling girl is getting married. I missed you sweetheart" "I missed you too mum." I embraced her in a hug. She was freely crying and I wished I could cry too.

"You look different honey. But I like it. I love you and Im so proud of you." She smiled.  
"Here I want you to have this." "Mum. Thank you." She had given me her favorite ring. It was one that grandma had given her on her wedding day. I hugged her again and she left to go get her seat.

"You ready"  
I nodded. "Yup. Bring it on!" I said. Alice laughed at me. She led me down stairs where Charlie took over. He beamed the whole way down, I swore I could see a tear escape from his eyes.  
I focused on Edward. He was as stunning as ever. And he had his crooked grin on his face which I loved. I smiled like an idiot when I took his hand.

It was only a small congregation of people. Just the Cullen's, Charlie, Renne, Phil, Sammy, Billy, Jacob and Lisa. Small but I liked everyone here.

The process seemed to last forever. Well, not really because all our guests would have been dead. I didnt want to think about that. Finally. "You may now kiss your bride." Carlisle said. Who knew he was a preecher too! Is there anything that man hasnt done.

I asked him that later on during the night. "Well, I actually havent been skydiving." He said and I laughed.  
"Maybe we should go sometime." "Yes maybe we should Bella. Maybe we should. Although I dont think your husband would like that"  
"Oh I dont think Edward can stop me if I want to do it." I smiled and went to go find him.

He was sitting on the porch swing. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey husband." "Hello wife. Although wife is a little demeaning. Dont you think?" I nodded and giggled.  
"Hello then Bella." "I love you." "I love you too." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

My life-or death-or whatever you wanted to call it was absolutly perfect.

_**AN: Well that's it. Thats the end. Hope you liked it. I know I like writing it. So sorry it took forever and a day to update. Okay i'll explain myself. First I was tired, then I went to America, and I had writers block. Then when Igot home I was tired again. Plus I still had block. Then as I was typing this I got halfway through and got my fingers stuck in one of those stupid finger trap things that I couldnt get my fingers out of. I needed those two fingers to type. But its okay cuz I got em out. Oh and you can also blame my boyfriend for the delay, he started texting me while I was typing this. Lol. Anyways hope you liked it. Please R&R. It'll be the last ones I get from this story. The final chapter.  
Thanks for reading. And I know it was a cutish ending and I usually write things with crappy endings. Hope that wasnt too bad.  
Love you guys lots Nickynoo.**_


End file.
